Secret of the Everfree Forest
by Musiclover435
Summary: What is there was another princess? Only this princess rules the everfree forest. Read along as my OC finds true friends, family, and her place as she becomes friends with our favorite dragon. But will she chose to follow her father's dark past or become a true friend to everyone in all of ponyville. But what dark power truly lies within the Everfree free forest?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first My little pony fanfiction. I am so excited for it. I have been thinking about this for a while own nothing except my character. Enjoy.**

 **(Unknown POV)**

I have been in this forest for over a thousand years. I cannot leave even if I wanted to. I am trapped here. My father failed to beat the princesses long ago and now I am stuck here. Sigh. I dream of leaving and finding a friend. But my curse will not allow me to leave. I have learned thousands of spells to protect myself and what lies within the everfree forest. I have seen many ponies enter my forest and leave without regard of who lives here. Zecora is the only exception. I so wish that I could leave the everfree forest and hangout with the ponies of ponyville. They all seem so nice and friendly. I want a friend to help me leave the forest. But who would want to help me, The Queen of the Everfree Forest.

 **(Spike's POV)**

"Spike, Starlight and I are going to be studying magic for a bit in the castle I need you to pick up some supplies for me from Zecora." Twilight said.

"No problem, Twilight. I'll be back faster than Pinkie can throw a party." I told Twilight.

"Thanks, Spike. I knew that could count on you. See you later."

"Later Twilight." With that I left. I love helping Twilight. Ever since I hatched from my egg we have been best friend and partners ever since. I still wonder about my who could have laid my egg but lately I haven't been think about it till now.

I entered the everfree forest and found my way towards Zecora's Cottage when suddenly I heard Zecora talking to somepony whose voice I have never even heard of. I looked in her window and saw a pony in a cloak.

"Zecora, I am glad that you are my friend, but I wish that I could meet the rest of the ponies in ponyville."

"I know that you feel this way, but tell me why do you choose to stay away?"

"I… would prefer to keep that to myself. Besides I have the forest and the creatures and you."

"I am pleased to be your friend, but what if I choose I friend to send?"

"No, thanks. Besides I must be going I have my own responsibilities to attend to. Same time nest month." I saw Zecora nod her head.

"Thanks. See you next time." I heard this strange pony say then she left Zecora's hut. I hid in some bushes so she would see me. The suddenly she was gone. 'Wonder where she went? I should get Twilight things for Zecora.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Zecora. Who was that pony that was in here a few minutes ago?"

"Hello Spike. That was an old friend who just finished her hike."

"Anyway Twilight needed me to get these supplies from you." I handed her the list.

"Ah, yes. I have what the princess needs. But first there is something I need."

"What?" I asked.

"Deep in the forest there is a flower that I do not acquire. Only then will I have the things that the princess desires." Zecora said.

"Okiee Dokie One flower coming right up. Um, which way do I go?" She giggled a little.

"You will go north. The you will go forth the tree that look like a y. Then the flower will catch your eye."

"Got thanks, Zecora."

Hmm. Where could that flower be? I followed Zecora's directions correctly now where is that flower.

I slapped myself on the forehead. "I didn't even ask what the flower looked like? Guess I should go back." I kept looking around so I could find my way back to Zecora's hut.

'Which way do I go?' I thought to myself.

"Great, now I am lost." I then smelled something awful.

"Agg. What is that smell?" I then became very scared. "Timberwolves." I looked around and I saw dozens of them. I must have walked into their territory.

"HALT." I heard some shout.

"Who are you?" I heard some ask me but I was too scared to look up and answer.

"I said, who are you?"

"Mmmmmy nname iiis Spike."

"Spike, what are you doing so deep in the forest?"

"I was looking for a flower for my friend Zecora." She giggled then I was confused.

"Spike, this deep in the forest. There are no flowers. Grr Zecora. Sigh Figures she does this. Come on. I will take up back to Zecora's hut."

I looked at her and I saw a pink unicorn with sky blue eyes and a black cloak.

"Well."

"Okay, but first tell me your name. I already told you mine."

"Right sorry. Don't talk to many pony's out here. My name is Everfree."

 **Not a long chapter but I have been dying do this for SO long. I hope y'all enjoyed this. Now I will not continue this one until I finished my other story. I will get to this one as soon as I finish my other story. Please review and let me know what you think. See y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the writer's block on my other story, I have decided to add a chapter to this story. Hope y'all enjoy. I own nothing except my OC.**

 **(Spike's POV)**

I have been having a staring contest with, what was her name Everfree, for about five minutes.

"Well, Spike. I told you my name. Are we going to the Zecora's hut or not? Besides we need to leave anyway. We are in Timberwolf territory, and we should respect their home." Everfree said.

I shook my head, "Uhh, right."

"Come on, then." She waved her hoof to signal me to follow her.

We had been walking for a while then I ask, "So, do you live in the Everfree forest?"

"Hmm, the forest is call the "Everfree Forest," right?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Then, yes. I do live in the forest."

"How come I don't see you in Ponyville?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, okay." 'Weird, I wonder why she doesn't visit Ponyville. I wonder if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know about her.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Spike. Get on my back."

"Why?" I asked.

"I know a faster way to get to Zecora's hut. That involves you getting on my back."

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

"Hang on." I put my arms around her neck tightly. Then she put her hoof on a tree and her horn started to glow. Then suddenly we are in front of Zecora's hut.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

We arrived to Zecora's hut with no problems at all.

"Oh. I don't feel so good. What did you do?" Spike asked me.

"I used a spell to teleport us through the trees."

"Wait, there is a spell for that?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Much faster than teleporting."

"Whoa, Cool. Can't wait to tell Twilight about this." He said as we entered Zecora's hut.

"Ah. Spike, Everfree. I assume that you found no flower."

"No, Zecora. Why did you send him to me?" I asked her.

"You needed a friend. So, I sent one who could bring your loneliness to an end."

I put my hoof to my face. "Zecora, I was doing just fine on my own."

She laughed a little, "A friend you need, beside me."

"Anyway, Spike why don't you get what you need from Zecora and I will take you back to Ponyville."

"Sure. Thanks, Zecora." He said as he grabbed a bag full of stuff from Zecora.

"You are most welcome, Spike." With that we left Zecora's hut.

"So, I take it that you don't have many friends, huh." Spike asked me.

"No, Zecora is my only friend. I had another friend but I lost him a long time ago." I said sadly.

He looked at me with sympathy, "Sorry. I know how about I become your friend as well."

I gave him a hug."Thanks, Spike. I would love to be your friend." I told him.

"Great. Why don't you come to Ponyville with me so you can meet my friends?" Spike said.

My face then turned pale, "Um, no thanks, Spike. I would prefer to keep to myself. Besides we are at the edge of the everfree forest and I cannot go any farther."

He then looked a little disappointed, "Will I see you again," He asked me. I smiled at him. "Maybe." I told him. With that I left to my home in the everfree forest.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I ran back to Twilight's castle quickly. I wanted to tell Twilight about Everfree.

"Twilight, Twilight." I shouted. She ran into the room with Starlight.

"Spike, what's wrong?" She asked concerningly.

"I meet a unicorn in the Everfree forest. Her name is Everfree. She is a pink pony with a mint green mane with darker green stripes and she was wearing a black cloak cover her flank and tail."

"Wait, you meet a unicorn who lives in the everfree forest?" Starlight asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, and she used a spell to teleport through the trees."

"REALLY," Twilight said with excitement.

"Yeah, although she wouldn't leave the everfree forest."

"Do you know why?" Twilight asked me.

"No, she wouldn't tell me. Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get the others so we can meet this unicorn." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, Everfree doesn't have many friends and I think I became her first friend after a few moons."

"Well, now she is about to make some more." I smiled with excitement. I really wanted Everfree to make more friends. I hope she can become friends with my friends.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Sigh. I like Spike. I really do. I am glad that he is my new friend. But with what I know and the power that lies in the center of the everfree forest, I don't trust other ponies easily. Sigh. Spike is different and his friends are too. I know that he lives with the Princess of Friendship. The Princess of Friendship, of course, if I can become friends with her then I can get close to the other princesses, steal their cutie marks, and save my father from his prison. This is going to be perfect.

 **Wow. Just wow. Can't believe on how I created Everfree. Oh, well. This is how I thought of my pony self. Anyway, remember to fav, follow, and review please. I want some opinions on this story. What do y'all think. I accept all reviews even guest reviews. See y'all next time. Please note it is undetermined on when I will post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Y'all. Welcome to the next chapter of The Secret of The Everfree Forest. YAY! Glad this story has a lot of views but I would love some followers. Hope I can get some soon.**

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

Twilight called us all to her castle for something important. Wonder what it is?

"Twilight, what wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Everypony, Spike met a unicorn in the Everfree forest."

"What on earth would anypony want to live in the Everfree forest? Besides Zecora of course." Rarity asked.

"No sure. When I asked, her she didn't tell me much. All I know is that when I met her she stopped some Timberwolves from attacking me. Oh. I also know that her name is Everfree." Spike said.

"Sounds like she might be lonely." Fluttershy said.

"Exactly. I think that we should meet Everfree and bring her into Ponyville." Twilight said.

"I am not so sure, Twilight. When Everfree brought me back from in the Everfree forest, once we got to the edge she didn't go any farther then the border of the Everfree forest."

"Any idea, why" I asked him.

"No, she didn't say anything about it." Spike said.

"Well, let's go and meet her." I said then I flew out with the other following me.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

We have been following Spike for a while trying to find his friend Everfree.

"So, how did y'all meet exactly." Applejack asked.

"Well, I was looking for something for Zecora and then suddenly I am lost and in Timberwolf territory and she tells them to stop."

"Wait, she told some Timberwolves to stop attacking you." Starlight asked.

"Not exactly. They were about to then she yelled halt. Then she came from behind the timber wolves. It was like she could control them." Spike said.

"How in Equestria could somepony control the Timberwolves?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't know. We should ask Everfree when we find her."

We kept on walking until we smelled something awful.

"What is that ghastly smell?" Rarity asked.

I thought about it for a moment then I realized, "Timberwolves." Then all of a sudden a bunch of Timberwolves surrounded us. We were about to fight them we somepony shouted, "STOP."

The Timberwolves moved to reveal a pink unicorn with a mint green mane with sky blue eyes while wearing a black cloak.

Her eyes then widened, "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Everfree. I wanted to introduce you to my friends. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, and Princess Twilight Sparkle." He said while pointing to all of us.

"Uhh. Hi, I am Everfree. Umm, Welcome to the Everfree forest." She smiled nervously.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

So, Spike brought his friends over. Perfect. Maybe I can become friends with them so I can steal Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks.

"WOW. I can't believe that you live in the Everfree forest. SO, where do you sleep? What do you eat? Do you like parties? Have you ever had a party? Oooo. Let's go to Ponyville and celebrate." Pinkie Pie said. She sure is a hyperactive pony.

"Uhh. No, thanks. I prefer to live here in the Everfree forest." I said.

"Darling, might I make a suggestion?" Rarity asked. I nodded.

"You must let me make you a brand-new cloak. That one seem old and boring."

"NO" I shouted. They all looked at me in fear.

"Sorry. It is just I don't take this off."

"Why not?" Starlight asked.

"It's personal." Truth be told. What I am hiding under my cloak will make you fear me.

"Never mind. I wanted to asked how you can teleport through the trees of the Everfree forest." Twilight said.

"It is simple. I made this spell a long time ago. It also helps to know what and where all the trees are in the Everfree forest."

"Can you show me?" she asked. I walked over to a tree and I used my magic and went through one tree in front of them and reappeared behind them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME." Rainbow Dash said. The others nodded in agreement. I blushed a little.

"Maybe we can go to my castle and you can show me more." I shook my head.

"Sorry, Twilight. I don't leave the everfree forest."

"How come?"

"It is complicated." Truth be told I can't. I have tried. I can leave until either me or my father steals the cutie marks of the sun and moon princesses.

 **(Spike's POV)**

This is weird. Sure, I am glad that Everfree is getting along with my friends well but she is hiding something. Wonder if she will tell us her secret.

"So why don't you leave the everfree forest?" Starlight asked.

"I just don't. It is that simple."

"OH, Come on." Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you sure you don't want leave the everfree forest?"

"I want to leave. But I just choose not to."

I could tell that Rainbow Dash was getting angry.

"That's it." She then grabbed Everfree and started to fly towards Ponyville and the rest of us ran after her.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

"Wait, stop. PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"NO, WAY." Rainbow Dash said. The edge was coming even closer and closer.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I am going to get Everfree out of here if it is that last thing I do.

I got to the edge of the everfree forest then I flew out. I closed my eyes as I did it. I flew down to the ground and said, "Well, what do you think Everfree?" I asked.

"I think I am going to leave." She said I turned around and she was still in the Everfree forest.

"Hey, how do you get off me?" I asked. Then the other came from behind.

"Rainbow, What the hay are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"I am trying to get Everfree to see Ponyville. Come on." I grabbed her by the hoof and pulled but she didn't move. In fact, was like something was in the way.

She then began to cry. "There you satisfied now." We all looked at in her confusion.

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"Don't you see." She put her hoof outside the everfree forest and it was like there was some kind of barrier in the way.

"I can't leave the Everfree forest. I have tried and I can't. So just leave me alone." She then began to use her magic and go teleport through the trees.

"Everfree, WAIT." Spike yelled. By then she was gone. Now I felt really guilty.

 **(Spike's POV)**

"So, that why she didn't come with me to meet you guys. I just thought that she was nervous." I said.

"Wonder how long she has been in there." Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe we should ask Princess Celsitia. She might know about Everfree." Twilight suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

 **Aww. Poor Everfree. But she is kind of the villain in my story. She isn't the true villain but the true villain is one I think y'all might like. Anyway, please remember to fav, follow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back and with a new chapter. I have writer's block on my other story again so I will post a new chapter. I would love some followers please. It would make my day.**

 **(Celestia's POV)**

Twilight sent me a letter wonder what it says.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Spike recently meet a unicorn in the everfree forest, named Everfree. She is pink, with mint green hair with some darker green stripes, she has sky blue eyes, and she wears a black cloak. Rainbow Dash tried to bring her to Ponyville but there seems to be some kind barrier that is keeping her in the everfree forest. Spike tried to stop her from running away but by then she was already gone. I wanted to know if you knew anything about her. Anything could help. We want to free her from the everfree forest._

 _Sincerely,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle_

I gasped. A unicorn in the everfree forest. I knew nothing of this unicorn. No such magic to create barriers has been used in many moons. I must send Twilight a letter soon.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I was walking back and forth. "I hope Princess Celestia knows something about Everfree." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't you worry, Twi. I am sure Princess Celestia knows something about Everfree."

"Yeah, and maybe when we free Everfree we take her to see the Wonderbolts."

"Isn't anypony concerned on why Everfree is trapped in the everfree forest." Starlight said.

Starlight is right. This is suspicious. Why is Everfree trapped in the everfree forest?

"I was wondering that too. But even if Everfree did something evil, that doesn't mean she really did it. Somepony could have framed her." BURP. There it is a letter from Princess Celestia.

 _My dearest Princess Twilight,_

 _I am sorry to say I know nothing about Everfree. But the barrier that is keeping her in the everfree forest is a spell I do know of. It is a spell that was banished soon after Luna and I defeated Discord. If Everfree knows the spell that is keeping her in the forest, then I might be able to free her. Once you learn the spell, please let me know at once._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia_

"So the Princess might know about the spell keeping Everfree in the forest." Starlight said.

"Yes" then I had an idea.

"Spike, since you were the first to meet Everfree, you should be the one to ask her if she knows the spell keeping her in the everfree forest."

"Got it," Spike said then he ran off to find Everfree. I hope we will be able to help Everfree.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I ran to a small part of the everfree forest where I made my home many moons ago. I was very sad. I didn't want the others to know about my curse. At least not until I wanted to. Since I was home I could use the magic I inherited from my father. I looked at a rock and stared at it for a few seconds then it turned into giant gumball. I love creating chaos with my father's magic. Even though he has turned into stone…..I miss him so much.

"EVERFREE" I heard somepony yell. Oh no. No pony can know about my second magic. I quickly turned the gumball back into a rock and a run out of my home to find who was yelling for me.

 **(Spike's POV)**

"EVERFREE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I kept shouting for Everfree. I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I hope that she isn't to upset about it. Then Everfree appeared out of nowhere.

"Spike, what is wrong?"

I took a few deep calming breaths then I said, "Everfree, I am sorry about what happened earlier." She put her hoof up to stop me from talking.

"Spike, I never told you or your friends about my…problem. I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to say it. Besides I was meant to be in the everfree forest."

"Why were you meant to be in the everfree forest?"

"Never mind that. What do you need?"

"Oh, right. We asked Princess Celestia if she knew anything about you."

Her eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"Sorry, she didn't know anything." She looked a little disappointed.

"But, she might know about the barrier that is keeping you here. Do you know anything about the spell keeping you here?"

She thought about it for a moment then she said, "No, I am sorry." At first I was disappointed, I really want to help Everfree.

"But" I looked up at her. "I might know something about the unicorn who trapped me here."

"Anything might help. I am sure Princess Celestia would be glad if she could get any information."

"Well, I don't remember his name. But all I can remember is that he was wearing this same cloak that I am wearing."

"So, why are you wearing it now?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I know. I have chosen to wear it after I lost someone important to me."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe if Princess Celestia saw your cloak then she could be able to see what kind of the magic the unicorn used." I suggested.

"NO!" I jumped when she shouted. She then saw the fear in my eyes.

"I am sorry. This cloak means a lot more than some evil unicorn who trapped me here."

"Maybe Twilight can help."

"Maybe, the unicorn was very powerful and ugghh"

Now I was concerned, wonder what is wrong with Everfree.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

What is wrong with me? How am I having a headache? I never get headache.

UGGHH. "EVERFREE, what is wrong?" Spike said as he kneeled next to me.

I put my hooves on my head to ease my headache. 'Bring the Princess of Friendship to me.'

I stood up and looked at Spike. "Everfree are you okay?" he asked me concerningly.

"Yes, I am fine" What was that? Whose voice was that? It seems familiar but I can't quite place it.

"Anyway, what were you saying about Twilight?"

"Oh, right. Twilight knows about all kinds of magic. She might be able to help free you from the everfree forest."

I nodded, "Yeah let's do it." At first I wanted Princess Celestia and Luna's Cutie marks. Now I want Twilights and only Twilights. It was weird. Really weird.

 **That is it for this chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I still would love some followers. If I can get at least three followers, then I will post the next chapter soon after that. See y'all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. Even though I don't have three followers yet I still wanted to post the next chapter. Oh. ctran03931. The main reason I only post a little over a thousand words is because I try to limit myself. I would love to post more words and I try to but I am in college and I have my school work to worry about. But I will try my best and put more words in each chapter. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

Spike came back with some news. He told me that Everfree doesn't remember the spell used to trap her in the everfree forest but when he told me that her cloak might be the key then I would love to jump at the chance. Anything to help somepony who needs a friend.

"So, Twi. What's the plan?" Applejack asked.

"We are going to the everfree forest to help Everfree leave. Her cloak might be the key."

"Darling, I'd hate to be a burden but she absolutely refuses to remove her cloak."

"I know but I think that if we went to the everfree forest and studied it then we might be able to help her." I told the girls.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Everfree needs a party stat." Pinkie pie said. Then we all left to go and help Everfree.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Sigh. My mind is going crazy. I want to leave the forest but at the same time I need Twilight's cutie mark. I don't even know why. At first I wanted Celestia's and Luna's but now I don't. And whose voice was that speaking to me earlier. What could it mean?

"Everfree!" I heard somepony shout. I ran out of my home and I saw Twilight and her friends. They were about to go down that path.

"STOP!" I shouted. They all jumped and they turned around.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was a monster." Fluttershy said.

"Don't go down that path. That path is forbidden no pony can go down that path. No even me."

"What is down there?" Starlight asked me.

My eyes then widened. I don't even know what is down that path. "I…I don't know. All I know is that path is forbidden. Not even the everfree forest creatures will go down that path."

Twilight's eyes then widened with glee. "That's it." I looked at her confused. "What?"

"They way to free you from the everfree forest. I think that the solution to free you from the everfree forest is down that path." Twilight said with glee. Maybe…Maybe Twilight is right. Whatever is down that path could be what is keeping me here. Then maybe I can free my father from his stone prison. This is perfect.

"All right, let's do it. But we must be very careful. I don't know what could lie down there."

"Pffff. We'll be fine. We have faced way worse than some forest magic." Rainbow dash said.

"Still, we must be careful." Twilight said. I nodded in agreement then we went down that forbidden path and I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited. But I don't know why.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

"Ugghh. We have been walking forever. Do we even know what we are looking for?" I asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that we will know when we find it?" Twilight said.

"I hope so, Twi. I have a bad feeling." Applejack said. As Everfree, Twilight. And Spike went ahead a bunch of seeds hit the ground. "EVERYPONY GET BACK." We all stopped and suddenly a bunch of trees spouted into fully grown trees blocking us from Everfree, Twilight, and Spike.

"TWILIGHT, SPIKE, EVERFREE!" We all shouted. We ran towards the trees. I tried to fly above the trees but they just seemed to get taller and taller.

"What the hay happened?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope the others are okay."

"Are you guys okay?" We heard Spike ask.

"We're fine, Spike. We're just tryin' to figure out what the hay happened?" Applejack said.

"We just experienced Sprouting Seeds."

"Sprouting what?" I asked.

"Sprouting Seeds. These seeds will sprout into trees in just mere seconds of hitting the ground. They last for at least a week before dying." Everfree said.

"So, wait you guys might be stuck there for a week." Starlight asked.

"Unfortunately."

"We will go on ahead. You go back to the castle and make sure the friendship map is still trying to spread friendship." Twilight said.

"All right, Twi. We will head back. You guys stay safe."

"We will, girls." Twilight said.

Then we parted way. I hope Twilight is okay. The Everfree forest is unpredictable.

 **(Spike's POV)**

Ever since we got separated for the others. I am really worried. What if we get lost and no pony can ever find us?

"So, Everfree. Do you remember how you got trapped in the Everfree forest?" Twilight asked. Come to think of it, Everfree never mentioned how she got trapped in here.

She took a really deep breath, "Well, Yes. I do." We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you tell us?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, Sure. I was a filly. Traveling with my father after my mother passed away. You see, I am not from Equestria. I am from…never mind where I am from. Anyway, we can here in the everfree forest and I saw an elderly unicorn fall. I helped him get back up but then I accidently ruined his old cloak that he was wearing."

"The cloak that you are wearing right now?" I asked.

"Yes, he gave me an evil look and that was when he trapped me in a bubble. I cried out for my father and came flying in but he was too late. That unicorn casted a spell on me. When my father tried to get me out of the forest he was unsuccessful. It was like there was a barrier around the forest keeping me in. Then that unicorn made my father do evil things in order to free me. When he failed, the curse became permanent."

"I am sorry, Everfree." Twilight said.

"You don't need to be sorry, Twilight. It was many moons ago."

"How many moons ago?" I asked fearfully.

"Before Luna was trapped in the moon." Twilight and I looked at her in shock.

"So, you have been here for over a thousand moons."

She nodded sadly. She then sat down. "Yes, even with the everfree forest creatures, I am very lonely. When Zecora came, I finally had a friend. Now I have many friends including you two."

We both smiled. "Don't worry, Everfree. Once we free you from the everfree forest, Pinkie will throw you a big party." Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twilight and Spike." Everfree said while hugging us.

"Come on, guys. We have to get me out of the everfree forest." Everfree said with confidence.

Twilight and I nodded in agreement.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I am glad to have friends like Spike and Twilight. They are truly the best thing to ever happen to me in many moons.

"Everfree, you said your father did evil things, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, so."

"Did you know your father's name? Maybe Princess Celestia knows him."

I shook my head. "I know my father's name but he is in a prison that only I know how to break. I will help myself."

She looked a little disappointed for a minute then she said, "Okay."

I do want Twilight's help but I must help my father on my own. Suddenly I heard some kind of cracking sound.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"I am not sure, Spike." Twilight said. I thought to myself for a minute then I remembered.

"Guys, watch out." I shouted but it was too late. A hole opened below Twilight and she began to fall down and she unfortunately broke a wing while falling.

 **(Spike's POV)**

"TWILIGHT," I shouted. She broke her wing so she couldn't fly out.

"Why isn't she using her magic?" I asked worryingly.

"We are very deep in the everfree forest. Magic works differently here." I was freaking out Twilight was falling and I couldn't do anything.

"Spike, take my cloak." Everfree said while throwing her cloak on me.

"Everfree, what do you…?" That was when I saw it. Everfree was an Alicorn but with a blue Pegasus wing and a bat wing. That means that she is DISCORD'S DAUGHTER.

 **That is it for now. Please note. I do know of the existence of Daughter of Discord. But Everfree being the daughter of Discord is nothing like that at all. I already imagined my pony self as the daughter of Discord before I even saw Daughter of Discord. But on a side note, it will be a while before I work on any of my stories because I have finals coming up and I need to study hard. The next chapter should be up in all my stories should be up in about two to three weeks. Anyway, see y'all then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all my exams are finished and I am ready to post the next chapter of The Secret of the Everfree Forest. So now we know that Everfree is Discord's daughter. Now to see what happens when Twilight finds out.**

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I didn't want to show Spike my wings but I had now choice I must save Twilight. I flew down into the hole that Twilight fell in.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I don't remember exactly what happened. I walking was with Spike and Everfree and the next thing I know I am falling down a hole and I broke my wing. I tried using my magic to escape but it wasn't working. My head then hit a rock I was seeing black and I see something flying down to save me.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I was walking back and forth with a million thought in my head. How does Discord have a daughter? Why didn't Everfree tell us this? Will Twilight be all right? I was quickly relieved when I saw Everfree carrying Twilight on her back.

"OH, NO. TWILIGHT!" I shouted. I was worried was Twilight dead.

"Twilight is fine, Spike. She is just unconscious." I felt a huge weight off my chest. Twilight was okay.

"We should make camp. Night will fall soon and we can't walk in the dark. It is too dangerous." I nodded in agreement. We also needed to help Twilight.

 _Several Hours Later_

Everfree and I made camp and while I gathered fire wood Everfree tended to Twilight.

I was coming back with the wood when I heard Everfree talking, "This is all my fault. If I never agreed to this then Twilight wouldn't be hurt and Spike wouldn't have seen my wings." I heard her take a deep breath. "Now he will make fun of me."

"Hey, Everfree. I'm back."

"Hello, Spike. I see you got us some fire wood. Twilight will be all right. She just needs to sleep and she will be fine by morning."

"That's good." I set the fire wood down and I started the fire. We both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Everfree. How do you have those wings?" She tensed up for a minute then she said, "I inherited these from my father as well as his magic."

"What magic is that?" I already knew about Discord's magic but I want Everfree to feel like she can trust me.

"That is a story for another time." I was a little disappointed but I need Everfree to trust me and that kind of thing takes time. "But I can tell you what attacked us and hurt Twilight."

I looked up at her and asked, "What?"

"Quakers. Nasty little things. No clue what they look like. I just know that they live deep in the forest and make earthquakes a lot."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about the everfree forest creatures." I said really impressed.

"Of course, After all, I did create almost every creature in the everfree forest. From the smallest parasprite to the biggest timberwolf. Every creature is something I created to protect the everfree forest."

"But Why? What do you need to protect?" I asked.

"There is a dark, evil power deep in the Everfree forest. I don't know what it is. I just know that I must protect it."

"Is it the Alicorn Amulet?" I asked. She looked at me with a face of pride, "HA, I know a power that is much stronger than the Alicorn Amulet and it lies deep within the Everfree forest."

'What could be more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet?' I thought to myself.

"Well, we should get some sleep. And you don't need to worry Spike, the everfree forest creatures know not to bother me and anypony around me."

I smiled at her then we both laid down and fell asleep.

 _The next morning_

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I woke up with a slight headache and my wings was hurting really bad.

"Don't strain yourself to much Twilight. You hurt your wing when you fell. You also got a slight concession. But nothing to worry about. I used some herbs around the forest that can heal anything."

I got up and rubbed my head. "So how come I couldn't use my magic to get out of the hole I fell through and how did I fall through a hole?"

"We are very deep in the everfree forest and magic works differently here and quakers made the hole you fell through."

"Okay, now that those questions are answered, how did I get out of the hole?"

Everfree took a deep breath then she said, "I used my magic to save you."

My jaw dropped in shock. "Still, How?" I said.

"Because I have lived in the Everfree forest for a long time it is naturally that I am immune to it magic sustaining abilities." I guess that make sense.

"Thanks for saving me." I said.

"You are welcome. Now we must get going. The deepest part of the everfree forest is still a good distance away."

"Morning Twilight, Moring Everfree." Spike said.

"Morning Spike." Everfree and I said together.

"Everfree, can I talk to you for a minute?" Spike asked.

"Sure."

Wonder what Spike needs to talk to Everfree about.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I couldn't believe Everfree. She lied to Twilight. Why?

"Yes, Spike."

"Why did you lie to Twilight? I don't think that she is going to care about you wings."

"It's not that Spike. If she knew that there was not only another Alicorn here, she also might not want to help me." Now I was confused.

"Why won't Twilight want to help you? She is the princess of friendship. I don't think she is going to care about you wings."

"Spike, it is not my wings. It is who I got them from." Now I get it.

Everfree took a deep breath. "Spike, I am going to tell you something and you must promise not to tell anypony ever."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Huh. Never mind. Anyway, have you heard of Discord?" Now I get it she was afraid that no pony would help her because of Discord.

"Yeah, I think Twilight read a book about him once."

"Figures the princesses wrote about him. Anyway, I got these wings from him as well as my chaos magic. The other magic I was talking about last night. Since he attacked Equestia many moons ago, I am sure that no pony will want to help the daughter of Discord." I feel bad about lying to Everfree but I don't know what else to do.

"Well, we should get back to Twilight. Don't need her to get worried." Everfree said.

"Yeah." I said.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

"Everything all right, Everfree?" I asked.

"Yes, nothing to worry about Twilight."

Everfree is still hiding something from me. I can feel it. Question is what?

 _Meanwhile at Twilight's Castle_

 **(No one's POV)**

"Uggg. I hate waiting. How long is this going to take? It has been over a day."

"Calm down, Rainbow. I'm sure Twilight and Spike are just fine. Besides Everfree is seems like she knows everything 'bout the everfree forest anyway."

Suddenly the Cutie map glowed showing that all five of them were needed deep in the everfree forest.

"Why would the map want us there?" Fluttershy asked frightenly.

"Not sure, darling." Rarity said.

"This is crazy. Twilight, Spike and Everfree should be almost there by now. So why would the map need us to go there."

"Umm. Maybe there is something there. Remember what Everfree said. The path that she, Twilight, and Spike are taking is supposed to be dangerous. Maybe the map needs you to protect Twilight."

Everypony gasped. Suddenly the map glowed into a dark entity. It laughed manically then it disappeared.

"Wh…What was that?" Fluttershy asked frightenly while hiding behind a throne.

"More importantly why did it seem so familiar?" Discord asked while appearing in the room.

"DISCORD!?" Everypony asked.

"Wait. What do you mean by "it seems so familiar?" Starlight asked.

"Not sure. But I feel like I have seen that thing from somewhere."

"Well, whatever it is it might hurt Twilight, Spike, and Everfree so we need to go and help them."

"How? Applejack, those trees are still in the way and it is still going to be a while before they go away." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe, Discord can help." Fluttershy said.

"Anything, for you Fluttershy. Wait who is this Everfree?" Discord asked.

"Somepony we meet in the everfree forest who is in desperate in of a party." Pinkie Pie said.

"She is trapped in the everfree forest and we are trying to help her. All we know is that she can't leave."

"Well if she is your friend then I will help too." Discord said.

"Well let's go. We're burning daylight." Rainbow dash said while flying off.

'Who are you Everfree? And why is your name so familiar?' Discord thought to himself.

 **Well now that this chapter comes to an end. If any of you have suggestions about this story I welcome them. Also, if you are a guest and you are reading this you can comment. I will not delete your comments. Anyway, before I close off I have a new MLP fanfiction that I am going to write. This one is about a unicorn who has a thing for dragons. Let's just say that she is Equestria's leading expert in dragons but no pony knows about her until she goes to ponyville. Let me know what you think of that fanfiction and I will see y'all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am loving all the views that I am getting on the story. Makes me happy. I would like some more followers though. Oh well. Can't do anything about that now. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

We were walking for a few minutes and my wings was beginning to hurt. I will have to go to the hospital after we help Everfree. But the main thing that was on my mind was Everfree's story on saving me. I felt like she lied to me. Question is why?

"Are you all right Twilight?" Everfree said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine. My wing hurts a little though."

"Hmm." She looked around and picked a flower. "Here this should help with the pain at least till you get the proper care." I took the flower from her and ate it. It instantly my wing didn't hurt as much as before.

"Thanks. That helped. What was that?"

"It is like a pain reliever medicine. It helps when either I or the Everfree Forest creatures get hurt." This is impressive. It seems like Everfree knows everything about the Everfree forest.

"Wow. Everfree, I find it really impressive that you know everything about the Everfree forest."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, how do you know everything about eh Everfree forest?" Spike asked.

"Well, I guess after living in the Everfree Forest for over a thousand moons I have learned a thing or two."

"Everfree, I am sure the princesses would love to meet you. With your knowledge of the Everfree Forest it might help if any creature from the Everfree forest attacks Equestria."

"No. I will meet the princesses but I will not give them any of my knowledge of the Everfree Forest." I was confused now.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"What I know could prove to be disastrous for any pony? The Everfree Forest is not something to be trifled with." I guess that makes sense but why do I still have a feeling that Everfree is hiding something from me. Suddenly Everfree just stopped and didn't move.

"Everfree, what is wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked her.

"We are close to the center of the Everfree Forest. I can feel it and it doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean by it doesn't feel right?" Spike asked her.

"I don't know. But I feel something very evil is close." Suddenly a dark hand grabs Twilight and pulls her closer to the center of the Everfree Forest.

"SPIKE! EVERFREE!"

 **(Spike's POV)**

"TWILIGHT!" Everfree and I shouted.

"Come on, we have to help her." Everfree shouted and we took off running to help Twilight. I hope nothing bad happens to her.

We kept running until we saw what look like a black cocoon and a giant black hand was holding onto Twilight.

"What is that, Everfree?"

"I…I don't know. I have never seen anything like that before. Nothing like this should even exist in the Everfree Forest. And yet it feels familiar."

I wonder what Everfree means by that.

"Good Job, Everfree. You have completed your mission." Everfree and I both trembled in fear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I am the Evil Unicorn who trapped Everfree in the Everfree Forest. I am Darkmoon."

"D…darkmoon. That name sounds familiar. You…YOU. You trapped me in the Everfree Forest. YOU CURSED ME AND MY FATHER."

"Why did you curse Everfree?" Twilight asked Darkmoon while struggling to get free from his hold.

"Simple. She did something naughty so I punished her."

"It was an accident. I couldn't control my magic at the time. My father was still training me."

"I don't care. But nevertheless, you did what I commanded you to do. So, you are now free from the Everfree Forest curse. But you father will never remember you."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash came flying and shouting "LET TWILIGHT GO!"

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

We all came running. Well I was flying and we see Twilight near this weird black cocoon with a dark hand sticking out of it.

"What in the hay is that?" Applejack asked.

"How in Equestria did you guys get past the sprouting trees?" Everfree asked.

"We had a little help isn't that right, Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, how I love a little bit of chaos in the morning." Discord said.

"Ahh. Discord, so good to see you again."

We all jumped in fright. "What was that?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. Ohh maybe it was that dark spooky cocoon." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh my. Not only is that the worst shade of black I have ever seen, but it has Twilight."

"RELEASE HER OR ELSE." I shouted. We have to rescue Twilight before anything bad happens.

"Why all of the elements of harmony are here? Quite impressive. But no matter soon Princess Twilight cutie mark will be mine."

"Just who or what are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am Darkmoon. I am the evil twin brother of Starswirl the Bearded. You see I am just as powerful as my brother except I am not afraid to use curses."

"You're lying. Starswirl never had a brother." Twilight said.

"That is where you are wrong. I was banished to the Deepest depts of the Everfree Forest for committing curses all across Equestria. I even told Tirek and his brother about Equestria. I even released Cerberus from the Underworld."

"Why? Why did you do at that?" Everfree asked.

"Why my it is because I am evil. I am also surprised you haven't even noticed that Discord is here, Everfree."

"WHAT?!" Everfree turned around and saw Discord and started saying, "How is he out I thought he was trapped in a stone prison?"

"Well I was until I got out the first time then I turned into stone again and then my friends release me and now I am reformed."

"But…but…" What is Everfree problem it's like she has seen Discord before.

"I am surprised you haven't told them Everfree."

"Told us what?" Twilight asked.

"It is none of your concern."

"TAKE OFF MY CLOAK CHILD OR I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE IT OFF MYSELF."

"Sugarcube, what are you hiding from exactly?" Applejack asked.

"Fine. If you would listen, then I will take care of it myself." Then Darkmoon shot some kind of spell on Everfree and covered her in a cloud of smoke. When it was gone none of us could have predicted what happened next.

 **I am going to leave it at that. Sorry this chapter is not as long as I have been making it. I promise to make it longer in the next chapter. Anyway, I love all the support I am getting in my story. Tell y'all what if I can at least get five comments I will post the next chapter sooner. Oh, one more thing. Anyone can comment on this story. Guests included. If any of you have an idea for this story you can suggest it by PMing me or just by commenting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for the main event. Left y'all in an epic cliffhanger in the last chapter. I wanted to tell y'all thanks for waiting for this. Sorry, this took so long. This was a combo of writer's block, laziness, and I went somewhere without wifi. Anyway, let's continue with this story.**

 **(Applejack's POV)**

There was a cloud of smoke covering Everfree and as soon as it went away. I saw something that I would never forget. Everfree was not only an Alicorn she had a blue Pegasus wing and a bat wing. How does she has those?

"No, no, no, no, no, NO. Not again." Everfree said fearfully.

"What the hay? Everfree… How do you have those wings?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Everfree. I am sure your 'friends' would love to know how you achieved those wings." Darkmoon said teasingly.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, DARKMOON. LET TWILIGHT GO." Everfree shouted.

"I will but first." Suddenly Darkmoon pulled Twilight into his cocoon.

"TWILIGHT, NO!" Everypony shouted.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

"No, this is all my fault." I said with some tears in my eyes. Then Twilight came out of the cocoon and she look very weak.

"TWILIGHT!" We all ran to her.

I checked her for any injuries "She's fine, but she needs immediate medical attention." I said.

"I sure hope so, Sugarcube." Applejack said.

"If this is really your fault then I will give you a beating you will never forget, Everfree." Rainbow Dash threaten.

"Sure, whatever Rainbow Dash. But right now, Twilight is my top priority. Come let's go. We have to get Twilight back to the castle." They all looked at each other and then they looked back at me and nodded in agreement.

"Free, finally free." We all turned around to see a darker looking version of Starswirl the bearded but without the beard.

"I thank you. Everfree. Now I will get revenge on my brother and Celestia and Luna." Darkmoon said evilly.

"Everypony RUN." I grabbed Twilight with my magic and we all ran to get to Twilight's castle.

"Wait, aren't we going to fight him. We can handle him. We have Discord and we have handle way worse." Rainbow Dash said.

"NO. He is too powerful. And we shouldn't fight an enemy we know nothing about." I told her.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Fine."

We got the edge of the Everfree Forest and we all run through. I skidded to a stop.

'I…I got out? I'm free. I…I'm FREE!'

"Something wrong, Darling." Rarity asked me.

"Nothing, Rarity. I will explain at the castle." I said then we all heard a banging noise. We all turned around and saw Darkmoon in the Everfree Forest.

"grrr. Why can't I leave? Of course, I need more power." Darkmoon said.

"Never. Darkmoon. We'll be back." I told him.

"Oh, but you will, Everfree. If you ever want your father back, you will return. HAHAHAHAHA."

"Come on, everypony. I have some explaining to do."

 _In the castle_

After I tended to Twilight, I went back to the main room with the other. They we all staring at me. Waiting for an explanation.

"Is Twilight okay?" Spike asked me.

"Yes, she is fine. She is just very weak. Darkmoon stole her alicorn magic and this is NOTHING like when Tirek stole all your magic from all of you. What he did has much darker magic."

I took a deep breath. "All right. What questions do you all have for me?"

"First off, Are you an Alicorn, darling?" Rarity asked me.

"Umm. Sort of. I am part draconequus and part unicorn. So, I guess so."

"Really, if you are part draconequus, then you were born in the chaos dimension." Discord said.

"Umm. Kind of. I was raised in the chaos dimension for a few years then my father and I moved to Equestria."

"Why did you and your father move to Equestria?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was tease a lot for being half unicorn. As well as having both chaos magic and unicorn magic."

"Have you ever had a party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, but it has been a while since I had one though."

"Who is your father anyway?" Starlight asked.

"Ummm. That is something I am not ready to answer yet. Sorry, Starlight."

"How in wide world of Equestria does Darkmoon know you?" Applejack asked.

"Over a thousand years ago, my father and I were traveling to The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters. We both knew that they could help me with my chaos magic and my unicorn magic."

 _You see. I was a young filly at the time so my magic didn't work when I wanted it too. We were well on our way just me and my dad. I decided to fly ahead because I was just so excited. Without even paying attention, I bumped into somepony._

 _"_ _HEY!" He shouted._

 _"_ _I am so sorry mister. I am still learning to fly with my wings. Are you all right?"_

 _"_ _I am fine child. How is it that you are a unicorn yet you fly like a Pegasus?"_

 _"_ _Simple my daddy is a Draconequus and my mommy was a unicorn. My mommy is gone though. My daddy and I are on our way to The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters." All I can describe to you about this unicorn is that he was big, scary, and he was wearing a black cloak. Just like the one I was wearing when I met all of you._

 _Because my magic was still a little uncontrollable I accidently used a chaos spell on him. He looked and saw that his cloak was pink and his mane was sticky like cotton candy._

 _"_ _Oh no. I am sorry mister. I have uncontrollable chaos magic. My daddy can fix it. Although you like really funny. Hahahaha." Laughing at him was a mistake._

 _"_ _Do you have ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH CHILD?" He shouted._

 _"_ _No." I started to back away from him. I was getting really scared._

 _"_ _I am Darkmoon. The most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. And since you pulled this prank on me I will punish you BIG TIME." His horn started to glow and soon I was wrapped around in its magic._

 _"_ _DADDY, HELP ME!" My father came rushing in and he grabbed me. He flew away as fast as he could. But we got to the edge of the forest and as soon as we tried to leave he went through the forest but I stayed._

 _"_ _Everfree!"_

 _"_ _Daddy, Help me. I can't get out." He tried with all his might and magic to get me out but he couldn't._

 _"_ _This is all my fault, daddy. My magic got out of control again." I said with tears in my eyes._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Everfree. I will get you out."_

 _"_ _Oh, I am sorry to say but only I can free your daughter." We both turned around and saw Darkmoon._

 _"_ _Leave me daughter alone. What she did was an accident. She is still learning how to use her magic." My father tried to plead with him but was unsuccessful._

 _"_ _I will free your daughter on one condition."_

 _"_ _Anything." My father agreed to bargain with Darkmoon but at a price._

 _"_ _I want you to capture Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."_

 _"_ _Okay, deal."_

 _"_ _But if you fail, you will never remember your daughter until I get what I want." My father looked down at me and then to Darkmoon. After soon deep consideration, he agreed to the terms._

"Soon he did fight the princesses but he lost. He was sealed in a stone prison that could only be open by chaos in the air. I have waited for so long to see him again and now I fear that he will never remember me."

"Wait, you said that you half draconequus and that your father fought both the princesses and was turned to stone." Discord asked me.

"Yes. He did."

"Wait, is Discord…your father?" Rainbow Dash asked.

With some slight hesitation, I nodded. "Yes, I want to say something earlier but I knew that none of you would believe me. But yes Discord, you are my father."

Then everypony looked me with surprised faces.

 **That is it for now. Again, sorry for the late post. Can't promise it won't happen again. But it won't happen again for a while. Anyway, I will try to post the next chapter next week. See y'all then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all. Hope y'all are liking my story and I can't wait to reveal more info in Discord and Everfree. In this chapter, you will learn how Everfree got her name. It will be great. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

 **(Discord's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. I have a daughter. And more importantly I don't even remember her. How is this even possible?

"So, you're saying that Discord is you father?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. But Darkmoon took that memory away from him. He wouldn't remember me or my mom. That is how his spell works. I thought I already explained this. How else could I have gotten these wings?" Everfree said as she flapped her wings around.

"We get but how is your mother a unicorn?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh. Simple. My mom and dad fell in love even though it was forbidden. Then later my mom had me but didn't live through the birthing process." Everfree said sadly.

"Sorry about that darling. Not knowing you mother must be very hard." Rarity said.

"Don't worry about me Rarity. Right now, I am worried about Twilight. Darkmoon took a lot of magic from Twilight."

"Why does Darkmoon need magic from Twilight anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

Everfree took a deep breath. "About a thousand years ago, Darkmoon and Starswirl worked together to keep Equestria safe. While they both were powerful unicorns, it was never enough for Darkmoon. He wanted to be stronger then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As a result, he tried to learn Dark Magic and once he did he used it on the Princesses. Starswirl knew that Darkmoon's heart had darkness in it but he thought that he could heal it. Then they fought to see who was more powerful. In the end Starswirl came victorious. He used a banishing spell on Darkmoon. Darkmoon could never come near the Princesses even again. Later he figured out that if he could steal Luna's and Celestia's magic then he could rule all of Equestria. That is where Discord and I come in. He figured that with Discord's chaos magic he could steal the Princesses cutie marks. Since he failed he then thought about using me."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I…I wanted Darkmoon to get Twilight. He influenced me to lure Twilight to him. At first my sole mission was to get Luna and Celestia cutie marks and their magic. But sometime after I met Spike I heard a voice tell me to Bring Twilight to him. When Twilight suggested to go down the path that not even the Everfree Forest creatures go down, I then wanted to go down that path with Twilight alone. I…I caused those seeds to fall down and block your path so we were alone. I didn't plan on becoming friends with Twilight and Spike but I did and I am glad that I am your friend now. I have always wanted friends and now that I have them I never want to lose them. I am going to help you stop Darkmoon and get Twilight's magic and cutie mark back."

We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"You may have want to hurt others at first." Fluttershy started.

"But now you have risked your life and you want to help." Rarity said.

"Now we going to help you defeat Darkmoon. NO matter what it takes." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, everypony. It is late and we all must get some rest. We should sleep and talk about how we are going to defeat Darkmoon tomorrow." Everypony nodded in agreement and we all went to bed to get some sleep.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

 _The Balcony before Celestia rises the sun_

I was standing outside watching the stars. 'Heh. Haven't seen the stars look like this in a long time.'

"It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I turned around and saw Discord.

"Oh, good morning, Discord. How are you?"

"I am fine. But you never answered my question. Why are you out here and not asleep like everypony else?" He asked.

"Oh. I couldn't sleep. I am used to sleeping in the forest in a makeshift home I made many years ago. Now that I am in a castle it is just hard to sleep. I came out here to see the stars. Something I haven't seen in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"The stars are hard to see in the Everfree Forest and I don't like to go to the edge of the forest." I told him. Then the sun started to rise.

"Wow. The sunrise is so beautiful. I never get to see some this amazing. I have brought Timberwolves, parasprites, and so much more to life but a sunrise holds much beauty that most ponies take for granted."

"Huh. I never realized that." Discord said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes then he asked me. "So, how did you mother and I meet and why did we call you Everfree?"

I giggled a little. "Well, I only remember some of the details you told me. You meet my mom from a teleporting accident. You see, my mom was excellent at magic from what you told me and she was practicing a teleporting spell that can go between worlds and she accident teleported to yours. You were so impressed by her spell and her cutie mark. It was related to something chaosy. I don't really remember. Anyway, you both fell in love but my mom had to go back to Equestria. Sometime after she did she found out that she was pregnant and when she told you. Heh well you were so happy. Several months later she had me but she died a few minutes after having me. Her parents were horrified by my wings. They didn't know what to do. At first, they raised me for a few years but after a while my teacher told them that I couldn't be in class anymore. No pony liked me or wanted to be near me. Also, I was different, I had unicorn magic and your chaos magic it made no pony like me and my grandparents didn't know what to do. Later after hearing their conversion I ran away. I soon got lost and later you found me. You told me everything and you raised me yourself after you told my mother's parent about yourself. Oh, at first my name was Everpine because my mom's name was Everpine. But you changed it to Everfree because of my free spirit. That is basically it. Not much to say after that."

"I see." Discord said.

"Sorry." I told him. He then looked at me confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"It is my fault that you lost your memory and that Twilight is hurt." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What you did was an accident from what you told me. Chaos magic is hard to control at a young age and since you had unicorn and chaos magic it must have made it even more difficult." Discord told me.

I looked at him smiling and then I gave him a hug. "Thanks. It feels so good to see and hear from you again. I have missed you so much. When you turned into stone, I got so scared that I would never see you again."

It felt a little awkward at first but then he hugged me back. "I may not remember of you but now it feels like I have known you forever."

"Hey, come on. Twilight woke up and she wants to know what is going on." Spike told us.

"Okay. We'll be right out." I told Spike.

"Thanks Discord, I mean father."

"You're welcome, Everfree." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back and we walked back inside the castle.

 _Twilight's room – after dawn – One long explanation later_

"So, Darkmoon wanted my magic and he used you to do it." Twilight asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't know that I was working for him till later. I am sorry. Your magic and cutie mark is gone and it is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. You didn't know. But there is still something that is bothering me."

"What is it, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"You all said that when you left the Everfree Forest, Darkmoon couldn't leave, right?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How else could Darkmoon get more power?" We all then looked at each other in fear.

"I know. He will use me to get him the power he needs. He told me that I would be back so I could get Discord's memory back of me. He might gain control of me. Uggh." I gripped my head in pain.

 **(Discord's POV)**

Everfree gripped her head in pain. "Everfree, are you okay?"

"She's right. I do still have some control over Everfree."

"DARKMOON!" Everypony shouted.

"Darkmoon, let my daughter go this instant." I demanded.

"Hmm. I will I can only gain control for a certain amount of time but for now I want to strike a deal with all of you."

"No. I refuse to make another deal with you." I told him angrily.

"oh, but Discord, if none of you do then I can make Everfree do my bidding. And you wouldn't like what I could make her do. For example, steal Celestia's and Luna's cutie mark." He smiled evilly. We all looked at each other in fear.

"Well, what is it going to be?" He asked. We all kept looking at each other. We didn't know what to do either help Everfree or allow Darkmoon to make her steal the Princesses cutie marks.

 **I feel so evil leaving you all in suspense at the end of this chapter. JK. Don't worry you will find out what happens next week. See y'all then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have returned with a new chapter of The Secret of the Everfree Forest. I love that people are interested in my story. Let's continue with the story.**

 **(Discord's POV)**

We all were stuck. We knew that we needed to protect the princesses but I need to help my daughter.

"You all can discuss what you want with me later. Right now, I will let Everfree have control." Darkmoon said.

"Uggh. Guys, you can't make a deal with Darkmoon. Please, his deals always come with a price." Everfree said shocking all of us.

"Wait a second, you heard every word Darkmoon was sayin'." Applejack asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, it was awful. I tried to fight him but he is too strong. His magic is so much stronger than mine."

"Darling, do you have any idea how we can stop Darkmoon?" Rarity asked.

Everfree shook her head. "No, I'm sorry everypony. Starswirl was the only pony who knew how to stop him."

"Wait." Twilight said. We all looked at her. "Maybe Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know how to stop Darkmoon. I write a letter to the Princesses letting them know the problem." Then Twilight started to write a letter to Celestia. When she finished, she had Spike send to her.

"There. Hopefully Celestia will know what to do." Twilight said.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

"Right." I said.

"Something wrong?" Fluttershy asked me.

"I am worried that if I get near the princesses then Darkmoon might gain control of me again and make me steal their magic and their cutie marks." I said nervously.

"Don't worry. I can cast a spell on you to protect you. Starlight, will you assist me?" Starlight nodded. "Twilight, I don't think that is such a good idea. You don't have your magic." I told her.

"Not to worry. Starlight is a powerful unicorn as well. She will do just fine."

"Don't worry, Everfree. I promise to help you." Startlight said.

"All right. You go do what you need to do." I told them. Spike then came towards me. "Don't worry, Everfree. Startlight and Twilight are great at magic. I'm sure that they will be able to help you. BURRP." I used my magic to grab the letter that Twilight received.

"Okay. According to this letter, Princess Celestia wants us all to meet her in Canterlot." I said while reading the letter from Princess Celestia.

"I guess. I will go to Twilight." I said while walking off the library.

 _A few minutes later_

I finally found the library with Spike's help. "Oh, hey Everfree. We just finished the spell."

"Really?!" I said excitedly. They both nodded their heads. "Ready?" Starlight said. I nodded my head quickly. "Yes. Let's do it." Then starlight started to use her magic on me and once she was done I felt no different. "I don't feel any different." I told them.

"Don't worry. The spell should work. Now is there anything you need." Twilight asked.

"Oh, right. Princess Celestia wants us to meet her in Canterlot." I told them.

"All right, let's go."

 _One Train Ride Later_

"WOW! Canterlot is so big and so pretty." I said while flying in the air. I have never seen anything quite like this place.

"Yes, darling. Canterlot is truly divine." Rarity said.

"Considering I have never been here once in my whole life it is truly fascinating here."

"Maybe we should do the sight-seeing later and go see Princess Celestia." We all nodded in agreement. "All right."

 _In Princess Celestia's Castle_

Whoa. Just whoa. This castle is so beautiful. "Wow. This castle is so beautiful."

"Thank you." I turned and I see a white alicorn with a sun cutie mark. That must be Princess Celestia. Everypony bowed in respect. I bowed as well.

"Hello, My little ponies." She said. She looked around and when her eyes came upon me, she asked, "You must be Everfree." I nodded. "Yes, I am. I am guessing that you are Princess Celestia, right?"

"Indeed. Now Princess Twilight told me what had happened. Are you sure that the pony who cursed you was Darkmoon?" I nodded. "Yes. He cursed me to live in the Everfree Forest and forced Discord to steal yours and Luna's cutie marks."

"Then there is no time to lose. Follow me." Princess Celestia said. We walked with Princess Celestia for a while then we came upon a door that was locked. She then used her magic to unlock it and she guided us in.

"Starswirl the Bearded created this room in case Darkmoon ever decided to return. He even created a spell to make him lose his magic."

"Are you sure that it will work, Princess? Darkmoon took me over and I could hear everything he was saying. He might be hearing what we're saying right now."

"Everfree, mind if I speak with you alone?" With that everypony left the room leaving me and Princess Celestia alone. "Yes, princess?"

"Discord is your father correct?" I nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Darkmoon is the one who trapped you in the Everfree Forest, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. What I did to him was an accident. I didn't mean to make him mad and I had no control of my magic."

"I know. Twilight let me of what happened in her letter." I was relived.

"Princess, my dad didn't mean to take over Equestria. He was only doing it to protect me."

"I know that now, Everfree. How can Darkmoon escape from the Everfree Forest?"

"Oh, well just like Tirek. He needs more magic. He can only do that be stealing yours and Princess Luna's. And he will use me to do that. Starlight cast a spell on me to prevent him from taking over my mind but I fear that it will soon wear off." I said sadly. Then Princess Celestia put her hoof on me. "Not to worry. I and my sister will help you fight him."

"Thank you, Princess." I said while bowing at her. "You're welcome. It is getting late and I am sure that you are tired from your long journey." I yawned. Huh. I never realized how tired I was.

"You and the others can sleep here in castle and we can talk more in the morning about how to stop Darkmoon."

"Okay, Thank you Princess Celestia." After that I left and told the others what the princess told me. Then we all departed to our rooms for the night. When I was alone, I used a spell that I learned long ago to contact Darkmoon. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm in. gulp. The plan worked perfectly. You gaining control of me was good. I guess." He shot a confused look at me. "You guess. What is wrong with you? I trained you to be a powerful unicorn and I taught you to control your chaos magic."

"I…I don't want to hurt anypony. At first I wanted to but then I met Spike and his friends. Spike likes me for me and Discord is free and he believes me that I am his daughter. I refuse to work with you." Darkmoon then gave me an evil look.

"I gave you everything you could ever want. Now you want to leave all that behind." I was scared at first then I gulped down my fear. "Yes. I never had another friend. Heck, you weren't even my friend. Spike is my friend as well Twilight and the others. And we will stop you from taking over Equestria."

"Fine. If you won't help me, then I was take care of it myself. Starting with your dragon friend."

My eyes widened in fear. "No, please. Not Spike. He is just a baby dragon."

"Too late, Everfree. Next time be more obedient to your caretaker. Oh, and I will destroy that library that my insolent brother created to stop me." With that he disappeared. "What have I done?"

 **That is the end of that chapter. The suspense keeps on building. Anyway, see y'all next time. I start classes this week so I won't be able to post as much as I want to. I will try and post every week though. See y'all next time. I would love to know what y'all thing of my story. Your opinions are what keep me going. Please let me know if you like this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello y'all. How are y'all doing this fine day? Me? I am exhausted. My classes are starting to wear me out. I might not be able to post every Monday anymore. Anyway, left y'all hanging when I revealed that Everfree was working for Darkmoon the whole time. I will reveal why in this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Oh no. What have I done? I have to wake the others. I quickly ran to where Twilight and Spike were sleeping. "TWILIGHT! SPIKE! WAKE UP!" They both jumped in surprise.

"What?! Who?!" Twilight looked around and then she looked at me. She yawned. "Everfree, it is so late. What's wrong?"

"Uhh. Nothing. I…uh…just had a bad dream and a bad feeling. I just wanted to see if you and Spike were okay."

"We're fine. Maybe you should go back to sleep." Twilgiht suggested.

"You're too late, Everfree." Twilight and I then looked at Spike who was floating in the air and his eyes were dark and evil like Darkmoon's.

"I have already taken over the dragon and soon I will destroy that library that my confounded brother created forever. MUA HAHAHAHAHA!" Then he teleported away. Twilight then looked at me. "Everfree, what in the wide world of Equestria is going?" I sighed. "Guess I have some explaining to do. But we should first wake the others so I can explain to all of you. It would be easier that way." She nodded in agreement.

 _Later in the Princess Celestia's Throne Room_

"Why are we all in here? It's the middle of the night." Rainbow Dash said in a whiny voice.

"Spike has been taken over by Darkmoon. He teleported away and he might try to destroy Starswirl's library." Twilight said. "How did Darkmoon take over Spike?"

"I'm not sure. But Everfree might be able to explain." Then everypony looked at me.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well. To be honest, I…I have been working with Darkmoon this whole time." Everypony gasped. "Wait, you've been working with Darkmoon this whole time?!" Applejack asked. I nodded nervously. "Yeah. But I can explain. Really." Everypony then looked at each other. "Fine, but you better have a good explanation." Rainbow Dash shouted at me. "Oh. Alright." Sigh. "Well, it started sometime after Discord turned into stone the first."

 _Flashback to when Discord turned into stone_

 _Everfree was watching from the edge of the Everfree forest. "FATHER! NOOOOO!" Everfree is watching Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turn Discord into stone. She has tears in her eyes. "Daddy." She ran off deep in the Everfree forest._

 _"_ _Seems like you need a friend." Everfree jumped in surprise. "Who? Who's there?" Everfree said in a frightened voice. Out of the darkness, a big navy blue unicorn came out. "YOU!" Everfree said in an angry voice. "You got my father turned into stone. I lost my daddy and it's all your fault." She then started to use her chaos magic to try and hurt the strange unicorn but it didn't work. "Hmm. You seem to be have trouble, child. However, you are young so your unicorn magic wouldn't work all too well at this age." She shook her head._

 _"_ _I am not trying to use my unicorn magic. I am trying to use my chaos magic. That father is a draconequus which means that he is the lord of chaos. I can use chaos magic and I am far more skilled at that then my unicorn magic."_

 _"_ _Hmm. Very interesting. So you not only have just one but two different types of magic. Hmm. So why were and father here anyway?" He asked._

 _"_ _I was teased at my old school for being different. I have a bat wing and a blue Pegasus wing. And with my chaos magic is doesn't make things easier for me. Later I found my father and together we decided that we would meet the princesses so I could control both my unicorn magic and my chaos magic. But now I can't since I am trapped here and they might turn my stone as well since Discord is my father."_

 _"_ _Well. I have very powerful magic and I am sure that I can help you control both of your unicorn magic and your chaos magic." He smiled evilly._

 _"_ _I…I don't know. I mean you did trap me in here and cause my father to be trapped into stone." He shook his head slowly. "No. I may have trapped you here but it was a mistake. I was just upset and when I get upset sometimes my magic get out of control."_

 _"_ _Oh, well. I can understand that. You see, at my old school whenever I got upset my chaos magic would get out of control and I would hurt people on accident. Everypony would be so mean to me even though all my magic was accidental and my wings never helped with all the teasing."_

 _"_ _Maybe I can be of assistance after all I was once an apprentice of the princesses."_

 _"_ _REALLY! Maybe you can teach me." Everfree said with excitement._

 _"_ _Alright, let's get started. First off, when you get out of the Everfree forest you must steal the princesses cutie marks." The unicorn said._

 _Everfree cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"_

 _"_ _Well. It's the only way that you can free your father."_

 _She nodded in understanding. "Okay. Let's go." The two then started to walked together._

 _"_ _My name is Everfree by the way."_

 _"_ _Mine is Darkmoon."_

 _End of Flashback_

"That's pretty much the whole story. I didn't know he had evil intentions until later. Everything that has happened has been a part of our plan to free my father and take over Equestria. I am really sorry." I said with my head down. They all then looked at each other and they then made a group circle.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

"What do you girls think? Should we trust Everfree?" I asked my friends.

"She seems really sorry for everything that has happened. After all I'm sure she really wants to help us look for Spike." Fluttershy said.

"I say we shouldn't trust her. She lied to us not once but twice." Rainbow Dash.

"I have to agree with Rainbow Dash. But Fluttershy makes a good point. I felt that she was telling the truth this time." Applejack said.

"I agree, darling. Everfree seems like she really wants to help find Spike. She feels really bad."

"I think we should help and then she really needs a party. She has never had a party and that pony needs a party." Pinkie Pie said. We all then nodded in agreement. Then we turned to Everfree.

"Alright, Everfree. I am going to use a truth spell on you to prove that you are telling the truth, okay." I told her. She nodded in understanding. "I'm ready, Twilight." I concentrated and I used my truth spell on her. "There. Now no matter what Everfree tells us it will be truthful."

"So, first question, is it true that you never had a party?!" Pinkie Pie asked. "Pinkie, I don't think that question is important right now." Applejack said.

"Yes. I am never had a party. Not even a birthday party. My grandparents didn't want to throw me one because they knew that no pony would come." She then quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, I guess it works." I said.

"Perfect. Now for my question. What has Darkmoon done with my little spikey wikey." Rarity asked.

"Darkmoon has possessed him in order to get revenge on me for betraying him. I think that he is going to use Spike to destroy Startweirl's library."

"Why did you betray Darkmoon?" Applejack asked next.

"I didn't want to be a part of him plans anymore. I had something I never had. So, I quit and I choose to let Discord never remember me since he believed me when I told him that I was his daughter."

"What did you have that made you want to quit?" I asked.

"Friends. I never had them. When I was a filly, I was called freak, loser, and so much worse all because of my wings and chaos magic."

We all then looked at each other and we knew that Everfree was telling the truth. Anypony can change due to the power of friendship. Suddenly we heard an explosion and we ran towards the sound and what we saw wasn't pretty. No, it was downright horrible.

 **Wow. Pretty amazing right. I love y'all but I just can help but leave you in suspense. I am again so sorry for a late post. School has been keeping me busy. I will try and update as much as I can. Please review. I would love to know what y'all think of my story. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back and ready to present the next chapter of The Secret of the Everfree Forest. Left y'all in a huge amount of suspense. Keep in mind that Everfree is still under the power of the truth spell so this should be interesting. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

 **(Everfree's POV)**

After we heard an explosion, we ran to see what was the source and what we found wasn't pretty. Spike had completely destroyed Starswirl's library.

"Spike, is that you?" Twilight asked. He shook his head. "Nope, it's your old friend, Darkmoon."

"Darkmoon, let Spike go or I will use my powers of chaos on you."

"If you do that Everfree, then you could hurt Spike. After all, I am just controlling him. I am not in even here. I am still in the Everfree Forest." I'd hate to admit it but he is right. I can't hurt my friend.

"Leave Spike alone." Rainbow Dash said while flying towards him. He then teleported behind us. "Now, now. Rainbow Dash. No need to get all angry."

"Give us back our friend or else." Twilight demanded. "Twilight, Twilight. I will eventually. But got now I will use this dragon to break my curse on the Everfree Forest. Now I shall take my leave." He said then he teleported away.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I can't believe that Spike is being controlled be an evil unicorn. This is impossible.

"I am so sorry everypony. If I didn't study with Darkmoon all the years ago, then maybe Spike would be okay." Everfree said with tears in her eyes. "Everfree. It's not your fault. You were young and we all have made mistakes we were fillies." She looked at us. "Thanks, everypony. But we must do something about Darkmoon and fast." We all nodded in agreement.

"But how? We know nothing about Darkmoon."

"I believe my sister and I can be of assistance." Princess Celestia said out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Darkmoon worked with us many centuries ago and even then his one weakness was his pride and need for power." Princess Luna said. "Maybe we can use that." Applejack said.

"That won't work." Everfree said. Then we all looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Darkmoon has grown more powerful over the years. And since he has Twilight's magic he will be nearly impossible to stop."

"Nearly?"

"There might be a way to stop him and save Spike but it requires us going into the Everfree Forest."

"What do we need to do?"

"Over the years, I have created spells to protect the Everfree Forest and spells to create some of the creatures. If I recall, there might be a spell that can help us." We all nodded in understanding.

"All right. This requires me to go into the forest by myself. If we all went into the Everfree Forest, then Darkmoon will notice us immediately. So, I must go alone." We didn't like the idea but we knew that Everfree was right. "All right. Meet us back at the castle when you have acquired the book." She nodded in understanding. "Okay. I will meet you all back at your castle Twilight." Then she started to fly away. "Wait don't you to take the train." I asked her.

"I would rather fly. I don't get to fly much in the Everfree Forest. Anyway, see you later." She said then she flew away.

After she flew away, I realized something horrible. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Rarity asked me. "I just remembered that Everfree is still under the effects of the truth spell. If she runs into Darkmoon then she might tell him everything."

"Doesn't she have some control over what she says when under the truth spell." Fluttershy asked me. I shook my head. "She has no control that truth spell was made to make anypony tell the truth no matter what." We all had a look of horror on our faces. All we could do was hope that Everfree doesn't run into Darkmoon.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I made back to the Everfree Forest quickly. It may have been a while since I have flown but a least I am still pretty fast. I just have to go to my home and get my book. I just hope that spell that Starswirl gave me will work. I then started to use my spell to teleport through the trees and I quickly ran into my home and I started to search for my spell book. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Looking for something." I stopped dead in my tracks and I slowly turned around and I saw Darkmoon carrying an unconscious Spike. "Let him GO!" I shouted. I could feel my anger growing. My chaos magic was getting stronger. I started to spread out my wings to cast a spell at him. "Now. Now. If you cast a spell on me then I will use your dragon friend as a shield." I started to try and calm myself down. I put my wings back and I stopped my spell. I was still anger though. "What do you want, Darkmoon? I don't work for you anymore." I wanted to try and keep him talking so I could find an opportunity to grab Spike.

"I want to know why you are here. Have you changed your mind?" I shook my head. "No. I came back here to get my spell book because Starswirl gave me a spell in case I needed to stop you." I quickly covered my mouth. Oh no. The truth spell. Twilight never removed it. "Guess my incompetent brother still needed a reason to stop me. Oh. Well. Give me the book, Now."

"Never. I have friends now Darkmoon. This book is the only way we can stop you."

He smiled. "How about a trade then? If you give me that spell book then I will give you Spike, Twilight's magic, and Discord's memories." I then became frightened. I didn't know what to do. This spell could stop Darkmoon forever but if I give him this book not only will I not be able to stop him then I will lose all of my spells. Sigh. I have no choice. "Okay. Deal. I will give you my spell book in exchange for Spike, Twilight's magic, and my father's memories." I said while using my magic to give him my spell book.

"Excellent. CATCH!" He said while throwing Spike in the air. "NO!" I flew up and caught him. "Safe and sound. Now give me Twilight's magic and my father's memories."

"Fine. Here is Twilight's magic." He then shot a spell in the air. "What did you do?"

"I sent Twilight's magic back to her. However, Discord's memories will never return to him. MUA HAHAHAHAHA." He said then he teleported away. "NO!" I tried to stop him but I was too late. He was gone. I stomped my hoof in frustration. Great, I just lost my only chance to save get my father's memories back. I shook my head. I can't worry about that now. I have to bring Spike back to Twilight's castle.

 _Later in Twilight's Castle_

 **(Twilight's POV)**

We were all waiting very patiently for Everfree to return with her spell book. "What is taking Everfree so long?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have to be patient. She might be trying to stay away from Darkmoon because of the truth spell." Then magenta magic flew towards me and I finally got my magic back. "Twilight. You got your magic back. But how?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm not sure. We should as Everfree when she comes back." Then we heard the castle doors open.

"Everypony, I'm back and I have good news and bad news." We all went out to the foyer, and not only did we see Everfree but we saw an unconscious Spike on her back. "Is that…?"

"Yes. It is Spike. But he is very weak and he needs lots of rest. That's the good news and I see you got your magic back Twilight. That's good."

"Yeah. But I also have some bad news but first we must put Spike in his bed so he can sleep. There is also a good chance he won't remember what happened in the last few hours." We all nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Once we get Spike in his bed, you can tell us the bad news."

I just hope that the news isn't as bad as I am thinking.

 **That is the end of that chapter for now. Wow. I have made Darkmoon really evil. Dang. Oh well. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See y'all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back. Man, I left y'all in such huge suspense. But now I am back and ready to present this chapter.**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

After I made sure that Spike was comfortable, I went back to talk to Everfree about the bad news she has for us.

"Twilight, do you think that Darkmoon knows about our plan to defeat him and he trick Everfree into destroying the spell book?" Applejack asked me.

"I don't know. Everfree seemed like what she had to tell us was really important." Every pony nodded in agreement.

We finally arrived back in the throne room where Everfree was waiting for us.

"So, now that every pony is here we can talk about what happened in the Everfree Forest. First off, Twilight can you please take this truth spell off me." I nodded then I used my magic to remove the truth spell.

"Finally, thanks Twilight. Now onto business. I guess I should talk about what happened in the Everfree Forest now." Everfree said. We all nodded. "Well long story short. The only way I could get Spike back and to get you your magic back Twilight was to give Darkmoon my spell book. And another thing because of the truth spell, Darkmoon now knows of our plans to defeat him using Starswirl's spell." We all hung our heads down.

"So, what now?" Starlight asked. "Simple. We are going to use Starswirl's spell from my spellbook to defeat Darkmoon."

"But how? You said that you gave Darkmoon your spell book." Rainbow Dash said. She nodded. "I did but not the one with Starswirl's spell. I gave him one of my newer spell books. I have the spell book we need right here." Everfree said then she used her magic to pull out a small book from her mane.

"Umm, Heh. Darling, are you sure that's the spell book?" Rarity asked. She nodded then she used her magic to turned the small book into a normal size book. "Wow. That was AMAZING!" Pinkie said. "Thanks."

"Hang on. I thought that the truth spell makes you do truthful things." I asked.

"Technically, no. The truth spell only makes you tell the truth. But it can't make you do truthful things."

 _Flashback to the Everfree Forest_

 _"_ _Deal. Darkmoon, here is the spell book." Unknowingly Everfree uses her magic to give Darkmoon a spell book that looks exactly like her older spell book. Thereby tricking Darkmoon._

 _"_ _Thanks. Here is your friend and Twilight's magic. But your father will never get his memories back. MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA." Then Darkmoon used his magic to disappear._

"Wow. Huh. I can't believe you did that." Applejack said.

"Of course, anything for my friends. I'll be back. I'm going to fly around Ponyville for a bit."

We all nodded in understanding. "Mind if I join you, Everfree?" I asked.

"Sure, Twilight." Then the two of us left the castle to fly around Ponyville for a bit.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Twilight and I left her castle and we at first walked around Ponyville for a bit.

"Wow. I have seen the outside of Ponyville but I never thought that it was this pretty." I said in awe.

"Well, Ponyville is a pretty amazing town." Twilight said in agreement.

"You know, Twilight. I never did tell you how I met Discord." Then Twilight looked at me confused. "I thought Discord raised you."

"He did. But not a first, you see my grandparents raised me first. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

 _Flashback to when Everfree first met Discord_

 _It was during school and Everpine was sitting by myself since no pony wanted to be her friend. "Hey, EverFREAK." Everpine rolled her eyes. Then two unicorns came next to Everpine. "So Everfreak, where's your dad?" One of them asked._

 _Everpine stayed silent. "Yeah, where's your mom?" Everpine stayed silent. "Did they leave you? I mean you are a freak. I mean look at your wings. A blue Pegasus wing and a bat wing. I mean you are a pink unicorn. So how do you even have those?"_

 _"_ _Oh, that right. You killed your mom. So, with you being a freak and your mom's death, that's why your dad abandoned you." Then the two unicorns started to laugh at her. Then Everpine snapped. She used her other magic that she is not allowed to use on the other two unicorns. She turned them into balls,_ **(This idea came from Daughter of Discord)** _, she changed them into animals and so much more. Then her teacher came out and everything went back to normal._

 _"_ _Everpine." The teacher said in an annoyed voice. "Yes." Everpine said quietly. She knew that she was in trouble again._

 _Later that day, Everpine was outside on the school porch while her grandparents were inside talking to her teacher again._

 _"_ _Mr. and Mrs. Pine, this is getting way to out of hand. This is the sixth time this month that Everpine had gotten into trouble. I am sorry but Everpine can't come here anymore. She has cause way too much trouble in the class. Making oranges fly, turning the clouds into cotton candy, and she even turned all the desks into marshmallows. It is way too much chaos. So, as of this day Everpine is expelled."_

 _Unknowingly, Everpine could hear ever words her teacher was saying. 'Not again.' She thought to herself. When her grandparents came out of the school, they walked home._

 _At dinner her grandparents had a strict talk with her. "Everpine, this is the third school in two months. We have told you over a thousand times that you are not allowed to use your other magic."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, grandpa. But some unicorns were bulling me about my wings. They called me Everfreak." The two older ponies looked at each. "They also said that it was my fault that my mommy is dead and why my daddy left me. Is that true?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

 _They didn't know how to answer. "Everpine, it is not your fault that your mother is dead and why your father left." Her grandfather explained._

 _"_ _Then whose is it?"_

 _"_ _We don't know. These kinds of things happen to everypony. We will explain when you are older." Her grandmare said._

 _"_ _Okay." Everpine said sadly._

 _"_ _Come on. Let's go to bed." Her grandmare said. Then the two of them went to bed._

 _Later that night, Everpine woke up from a nightmare and she went to her grandparent's room. Then she began to hear them have a conversation. "I don't know what we are going to do." She heard her grandfather say._

 _"_ _I know what you mean. Her powers are getting out of control. Her wings may be different but she will eventually have to learn how to fly. We have no way to get her to flight camp. Neither one of us can fly." Her grandmare said._

 _"_ _We can't keep doing this. What are we going to do about school? She has been to three schools in the path two months. Maybe the princesses can help."_

 _"_ _I don't know. I mean she is different. Most unicorns by her age can already use their magic but she isn't, she is using a different kind of magic."_

 _"_ _If only we knew who her father was, our daughter should have never met him. If he hadn't then we would have such a difficult child to control." After that Everpine started to cry silently, and she grabbed her cloak to hide her wings then she ran away. She ran and ran until she was deep in a stone garden. She tripped near a pond. She was fine but she was sad. She was crying._

 _"_ _Why doesn't anypony like me? What did I do? I am so different. My magic, my wings. Who would want a weird kid like me?" She said to herself._

 _"_ _What wrong child?" She heard a voice say. She looked around then she saw a light brown unicorn with a black mane and a twister for a cutie mark. She noticed that his horn was light blue and his eyes were red. She was a little intimidated._

 _"_ _Why are you out here so late? Do your parents know that you are out here?" He asked concerningly. Everpine shook her head. He smiled. "Well, come on. I can take you home." He offered his hoof but she shied away from it. "Don't worry. I don't bite."_

 _"_ _I don't want to go home." She finally said. "Why? I am sure that a wonderful child like you is being dearly missed by her parents."_

 _"_ _Mine are dead. I live with my grandparents." Now the strange unicorn was even more concerned. Then he sat down by her to get the full story. "Why did you run away?"_

 _"_ _My grandparents don't love me. I'm different." She said sadly._

 _"_ _You don't look different."_

 _Hesitantly, she took off her cloak to reveal her wings. "See. I have a bat wing and a blue Pegasus wing and I am a pink unicorn. Plus, I have weird magic. It causes so much chaos around me. I have been kicked out of three schools in the past two months. I have been bullied, taunted, and teased. And after hearing my grandparents talk about me. I left. I don't want to cause them anymore trouble."_

 _"_ _What's wrong with being different? I mean I have a light blue horn. And yet there is nothing wrong with that."_

 _"_ _I just wish I knew my dad. I didn't know him nor do my grandparents. They think that he was responsible for a bad kid like me."_

 _The strange unicorn took a deep breath. "Promise to keep a secret."_

 _She nodded. "I am your father." At first Everpine was shocked, "What? I don't believe you. Prove it."_

 _"_ _Alright. Your mother's name was Everpine." Then Everpine was even more shocked. No one knew mother's name except her grandparents. "You're…you're telling the truth. Why did you leave me? Don't you love me?" The unicorn gave her a hug. "Of course, I do. You see, I am not a pony. I am a draconequus a creature who can create chaos with just a snap." Everpine looked at the unicorn confused. "How can you snap? And what's a draconequus?"_

 _"_ _Well…" Then the unicorn turned into a creature with a dragon claw, goat leg, bird like hand, lion paw, two different kinds of antlers, and to Everpine's surprised wings just like hers._

 _"_ _So, I got my wings and chaos magic from you." He nodded._

 _"_ _That is so COOL!" She said excited then she flew up to him and gave him a hug. "This is the best day ever. I finally met my father. We should get to my grandparents' house. Then you can take me home and we can be together forever. Plus, you can teach me how to control my chaos magic." He nodded in agreement. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _My name is Discord."_

"Then the two of us went to my grandparents' house and we talked to them. Then we left for Discord's home. And I lived there for a few years, also during that time Discord changed my name to Everfree. Then we decided to meet the sun and moon princesses, so I could learn how to use my unicorn magic. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happened next." Twilight nodded.

"Wow. Now I understand why you were so afraid to show us your wings at first."

"Yeah. But now I have amazing friends like you and Spike. But our fight isn't over yet. We need to practice the spell to use against Darkmoon and we need to do it fast before Darkmoon realizes that I gave him the wrong spell book."

 **I will leave it at that for now. I hope y'all like this backstory I created for Everfree. This is also my longest chapter ever. Took me forever to write. Please don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all. I am so glad that y'all are liking this story. Anyway, let continue with the story.**

 **(Darkmoon's POV)**

Perfect. I have the spell book that they think will defeat me. I used my magic to open it and what I saw made me so angry. "Everfree, I taught you so well. Tricking me into giving me the wrong spell book. Wrong choice." I then used my magic to destroy the book. "Punishment will be coming soon, Everfree."

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Twilight and I spent a good few minutes flying around Ponyville. She was showing me around Ponyville. "Wow. I really like it here."

"Thanks. We should be getting back to the castle. We still need to make a plan on stopping Darkmoon." I nodded in agreement then the two of us went back to her castle.

 _Back at Twilight's Castle_

"So, Everfree how does this spell work?" Twilight asked me.

"I'm not sure. Starswirl explained it to me years ago but it was weird."

"Weird, how?"

"It's hard to explain."

 _Flashback to when Everfree got the spell from Starswirl_

 _It has been two years since Everfree lost her father. She has been training with Darkmoon since then but she always found him weird since there were days when he was here all day but sometimes he was gone for a whole week or longer. One day, after she made her first creature, which she called a parasprite. She found another unicorn. She noticed that he looked a lot like Darkmoon but he was a lighter shade of blue and he had a long white beard._

 _She noticed that he was very weak and ill. She ran to him concerned. "Are you okay, mister?"_

 _He looked at her and smiled. "I am fine, young one. I am just old. What is a young filly like you doing this forest?"_

 _"_ _Umm. I was cursed by Darkmoon. I was bad so my punishment was that I have to stay in this forest forever."_

 _He frowned. "I am sorry. Darkmoon was once a good unicorn but something happened that made him evil. He is good but he can't control the dark power inside. Although I am curious, how do you have wings and yet you are a unicorn but your wings are different. Why?"_

 _"_ _My daddy was a draconequus. He was a creature of pure chaos. He fell in love with my mommy and they had me, but my mommy died during the birthing process. I lived with my grandparents for a few years then I lived with Discord. But he got turned into stone by a white and blue alicorn."_

 _"_ _The princesses had to stop Discord. It was the only way to save Equestria." She shook her head._

 _"_ _No. They could have asked why he was attacked instead of taking him from me. But instead they turned him into stone."_

 _"_ _I am sorry. Maybe I can help you. I know everything about Darkmoon and I have a spell that should stop him."_

 _"_ _I don't know. Darkmoon is my friend and he is trying to help me." He shook his head. "No, he isn't, he is using you to take over Equestria. Please take this spell." He then used his magic to give Everfree a small piece of paper with the spell on it._

 _"_ _How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked cautiously. "You don't. Just believe me. If you need my help I will be there. My name is Starswirl the bearded. Ugggh." He groaned loudly. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain._

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't need any help? My parasprites might be able to help."_

 _"_ _I am fine." Then he looked confused. "What's a parasprite?"_

 _"_ _Are you sure? You don't look fine. You are sweating really badly. Oh, and a parasprite is an adorable little creature that can multiply just by eating. I made them to protect myself from other ponies who might enter my forest and they will spread chaos everywhere. That is what my father and I were good at before he left. Also, you look a lot like Darkmoon. Are you two related?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am fine. Darkmoon and I are related in a way. I find it very impressive that you have made a creature. How do you make it?"_

 _"_ _Uh, I am not supposed to tell you. But if you know Darkmoon I guess I will take the spell." Everfree then used her magic to take the spell from Starswirl._

 _"_ _Are you sure I can't help?" He nodded then he got up. "Take care of yourself, little filly." Then Starswirl teleported away. "He was weird." Then she shrugged. And she looked at the piece of paper the Starswirl gave her. "Huh." She read through it. "Weird spell." Then she used her magic to get her spell book and she put the spell in the book. "I probably shouldn't mention this to Darkmoon. He doesn't need to know I talked to his brother."_

 _End of Flashback_

"So, you got this here spell from Starswirl?" Applejack asked. "Yes. Like I said. I found both of them very weird but I was young so I didn't think much about it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, you still don't know why Darkmoon only showed up once in a while?" Starlight asked me. I shook my head. "No, sorry. Like I said, I was just a filly so I didn't think much about it." I then used my magic to turn the pages of my spell book so I could I find the spell. "Found it. Here's the spell, Twilight." I said while using my magic to give her the spell.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I used my magic to get the spell from Everfree and I looked over it and what I found shocked me. "This is uncanny!"

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. I showed them the spell.

"BLANK?!" We all shouted. "How? When I first read it, there were words all over it. How is it blank?" Everfree exclaimed while using her magic to take the spell from me.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

We were all disappointed now. "So, what now?" Fluttershy asked. Then I remembered something. "Wait, I just remembered something. Sometime after I got the spell I met Starswirl again. He casted a spell on it so I could see it again only using my chaos magic so that way Darkmoon couldn't find out what he had planned." I then started to use my chaos magic on the paper. "Come on. Come on." Then I was successful. "Ha. Got it. Here, Twilight." I said while giving Twilight the spell.

"Huh. This spell is really weird." Twilight said while reading the spell.

"Weird? Weird, how?" I asked.

"According to this, it gets rid of any evil magic." Now I was confused. "Okay, but it's supposed to do that anyway."

She rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that this spell is supposed to remove the evil from some pony. Like get rid of a virus from your system."

"Wait, are you saying that Darkmoon is being possessed by some kind of evil curse?" Starlight asked. She nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying. And according the longer he has been possessed by it the more unicorn magic it will take. Everfree, when did Darkmoon get into that cocoon?"

I had to think to myself for a minute. "Uhh, I am not too sure. The path we went down was one that I was told to never go down. I went down there a few times when I was a filly but I got in trouble with Darkmoon. But I really don't remember. But I have known him for at least 1,000 moons. So, we can estimate that he was been under an evil curse for at least over a thousand years."

Twilight nodded. "Okay, that's a start. According to this spell we will need at least two unicorns per 500 moons. So, Starlight, can you assist me with this spell?" She nodded. "Of course, Twilight."

"Alright, let's get to practicing." Twilight said and then she and Starlight left to practice the spell.

"I'm going to check on Spike. You gals can wait here." They nodded and then I left to check on my friend.

 **That is it for now. I am so sorry for the lateness in this story. I have been having writers block and some of my other stories were just a little bit easier. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back and ready for this chapter. I have been reading this over and I have forgotten Discord. Wow, so to rub off any confusion he is back in his home.**

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I was walking to where Spike was resting, course it took me a while since I haven't been in here very much. I finally found his room and I saw him staring out the window.

"Spike, you're okay! I am so glad." I said while walking up to him. He stayed silent. "Are you alright, Spike?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine. What happened? I remember going to sleep then I saw Darkmoon enter my mind than nothing."

I frowned. "I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I have tricked all of you. You see, Darkmoon and I were working together this whole time. But I left him because of you and your friends. He got upset. He possessed you and had you destroy Starswirl's library. Later I went to the Everfree Forest to get a spell that could stop Darkmoon but he found out our plan. But I tricked him and gave him one of my newer spell books. We have the spell. But I did save you from him. I am so sorry."

Spike looked at me and smiled. "I forgive you because that's what friends do. Although I have a question." I looked at him. "When Darkmoon possessed me, I could see his thoughts. Deep in his subconscious I saw something weird. And if I'm not mistaken, I saw somepony in his mind."

"I know who you are talking about, Spike." I said sadly. "How come you didn't tell the others? They deserve to know."

"Spike, not even Darkmoon knows about it. I couldn't tell the others without Darkmoon finding out. If he found out, then it would be disastrous. I know that I shouldn't be keeping from my friends but this… this is too important. Trust me. When I found out, it wasn't pretty. This isn't something we can tell the others."

Spike sighed. "Okay, but when will we tell them?" I was silent for a minute. "I don't know." I shook my head. "Well, we shouldn't worry about that now. Come on, I am sure everypony will be happy to see that you are up and moving." Then the two of us left his room and went back to the throne room.

"SPIKE!" Everypony shouted. "You okay, how you feelin' sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "How are you feeling, Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Fine, better. So, Everfree filled me in on what has happened. What's the plan?" He asked.

"Starlight and Twilight are learning the spell as we speak but we only get one chance to use it." Rarity said. "We have to try. If we don't, who knows what Darkmoon could do." I said then Starlight and Twilight came back in.

"I think we have the spell down but we will need your help, Everfree." Twilight said. "I'll help anyway I can, Twilight."

 **(Darkmoon's POV)**

I was furious at Everfree. Not giving her back her father's memories was a good thing, since she tricked me. Luckily, I planned for this. I knew that she would betray me and fall into 'friendship.' I smiled at the thought of my plan. 'This is going to be perfect.'

 **(Spike's POV)**

I am glad that I am not under the influence of Darkmoon anymore but I just can stop thinking about the pony I saw in his mind. He was locked away, deep in Darkmoon's mind. I just can't help but wonder how did that even happen.

"So, everypony know that plan?" Twilight asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh-uh."

"Great, let's go!" Twilight said then we all went to the Everfree Forest. We were all walking and I noticed Everfree was in the very back. She wasn't talking to anypony. So, I decided to walk alongside her and start up a conversation.

"Hey, Everfree."

"Hello, Spike. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How about you?" I asked. "Good, just thinking." Then I got concerned. "About what?"

"Sigh. Darkmoon has planned for any kind of attack. I am just worried that he already knows about the fake spell book I gave him."

"Well, you don't know that for sure." I said. "I know but still…" She shook her head. "Never mind. You're right. He could have already destroyed the book without noticing. Still, Darkmoon has a plan for everything, every outcome." I put a comforting hand on her. "Don't worry. I am sure everything will be fine." I said. She smiled. "Thanks Spike. I am so glad I met you. Thanks for being my friend."

"We're here." Twilight said.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

Twilight is right. I can feel Darkmoon's evil magic flowing in the ground. Something's up.

"Twilight, we need to do the spell just right. We may only get one shot if we fail then we may never get this chance again." I told her. She nodded in understanding. "All right, everypony know the plan." We all nodded. "Great, let's go."

I walked to where Darkmoon was. "Darkmoon." He turned around and saw me all by myself. "Everfree, all by yourself." I said nothing. "Hmhp. It was unwise of you to give me the wrong book. I should punish you but I have a feeling that you are not alone." I said nothing but I was worried. "I can see it. Your 'Friends' are near, aren't they?"

"Leave my friends out of this, Darkmoon." I said finally finding my voice. "Well, knowing you, you have the spell learned already. But will it work?" He asked as he kept getting closer to me. I wanted so badly to run away but I could it's the only way to help free the pony inside of him.

Darkmoon stopped just inches from my face. "Well, where are your friends?"

"Here! Now, girls!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack trapped Darkmoon in a net made of rope and rainbows. "Nothing gonna break that," Applejack said. "Rainbows and rope combined can stop any kind of unicorn magic. Guess who taught me that?" I said taunting him. Fluttershy and Pinkie brought some big animals to hold down the ropes. "Now that you can't move. Time for the reversal spell." Twilight, Starlight and I stood around Darkmoon and got our magic ready.

 **(Darkmoon's POV)**

Perfect, everything is going according to plan.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

Starlight, Everfree and I were about to cast our spell, when I heard Spike screaming. "HELP!"

"SPIKE!" We all shouted, we went to go help him when we saw that he was sleeping. "Wait, if Spike didn't scream, then who…ouff!" I fell to the ground when I saw Everfree being surrounded by white magic. 'I have seen kind of magic since Trixie…'

 **That's it for now. What have I done to Everfree? Well, you will see in the next chapter. I kinda want to see if someone can get it right before I post the next chapter. See y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello y'all. How are y'all? Me? I am good. Finally done with school and ready for summer vacation. I can't believe I left y'all in such a cliffhanger. That was some cliffhanger. Anyway, let's see what happened to Everfree.**

 **(Spike's POV)**

"EVERFREE!" I looked in horror when Everfree was surrounded by this white light from Darkmoon's horn. When it disappeared, all that was left was a small pink unicorn with a small bat wing and blue Pegasus wing. Darkmoon used an aging spell on her. Then Twilight used her magic to pick her up and she teleported us out of the forest and into her castle.

"What did Darkmoon do to her?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "He used an age spell on her turning her back into a filly." Twilight said. Suddenly we all heard a small groan and we looked down to see Everfree stirring. She was waking up. "Twilight, Spike, everypony what happened?" She asked. Her voice a little higher that it was when she was older. She stood up and looked at her hooves. "No, nononononono. He used an age spell on me. This is bad. Knowing Darkmoon, not only did he use an age spell on me but also a memory spell."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "Meaning, soon I will lose all of my memories up to this point. Judging by my age this was sometime after I met Discord. We will need him here. I didn't trust anypony when I was young. But before my memory does truly slip away, I must explain what I know about Darkmoon." The others looked at her confused. "Whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked.

She sighed. "Darkmoon isn't related to Starswirl the Bearded." Everypony looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Starlight asked. She sighed. "It might be better it I explain using my magic." Then her horn lit up and image started to flow around us. The first thing we saw was Starswirl the Bearded.

"Starswirl the Bearded, as most of you know, was a very powerful unicorn. He created the most complex spells anypony has ever seen. Not only was he kind, brave, and humble. He also saved Equestria from it most notorious threats. But one day, he was faced with his most dangerous adversary. A dark cloud, the same one that infected Princess Luna that turned her into Nightmare Moon, I don't know it's true name but what I do know that it is dangerous and evil. Starswirl did defeat it but little did he know the battle had just begun."

 _Starswirl looked at the dark cloud with determination. He was going to defeat this evil cloud before it could terrorize Equestria. He used his most powerful spell on it and while it appeared to have been defeated…. It wasn't finished…._

 _Starswirl reported back to the princesses with success of his completed and he later retreated to his quarters. But little did he know, he would soon start the battle of a lifetime. In his dreams, it was dark, spooky, and evil. He looked around in his dream. He first thought that Luna was playing a prank on him or something._

 _He knew instantly knew it wasn't a dream once he saw the dark cloud he had just defeat earlier._

 _"_ _Who are you?" He asked. Suddenly this dark cloud turned into a dark, evil version of him. "I am Darkmoon. I am you. But stronger, better, and evil."_

 _"_ _You can't win. The princesses will stop you." He shook his head. "No, they won't. You see, I will slowly be taking you over. With each passing day, and with every powerful you use I will take over and soon you will be no more."_

 _Starswirl woke up in cold sweat. He quickly ran off to his library to study what happened in his dream. He wanted to so badly believe that his dream was just a figment of his imagination but something was telling him that is wasn't. "What was that thing? If it does want to take over me, then I must create a spell that will destroy this evil inside of me." Then he remembered. "The Elements of Harmony… yes… those might work…" He thought the Elements of Harmony would cure him. But they didn't, in fact they made it worse._

 _With each passing day, Starswirl was turning more and more into Darkmoon. When he told the princesses, they agreed that he should go to the Everfree Forest and stay there so he couldn't harm anypony in her kingdom. While living there, he met me. He gave me the spell to defeat him once Darkmoon finally took over._

 _I didn't know the two were connected till one day after I went under Darkmoon's wing, I saw him turn into Starswirl the Bearded. It was clear that he was still fighting. I could hear them argue._

 _"_ _You won't win. Everfree will stop you."_

 _"_ _That is where you are wrong. I have her wrapped under my hoof. Soon I will take over Equestria, besides we already have one princess, we now just need the other."_

 _"_ _Never. Princess Luna is strong. Princess Celestia is strong. Together with the Elements of Harmony they will stop you."_

 _"_ _The Elements of Harmony are just pieces of rock. You already tried them once and failed. Unless the Elements will be reborn as ponies."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Yes… it may take a while but I can wait meanwhile we have work to do…"_

 _"_ _Never…" I didn't hear Starswirl after that again. I knew he was gone. I fled back into the forest and never spoke of this to Darkmoon._

 **(Twilight's POV)**

After Everfree finished her spell, we were all speechless. Why didn't Everfree tell us this in the beginning? Just as I was about to ask her, she started to back away from us.

"Everfree, what's wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked calmly. "H…how do you know my name? Where am I? Where is my daddy? Where's Discord?" She asked clearly scared.

"Everfree, what are you talking about? It's us, your friends." Rainbow Dash said. She shook her head. "I have no friends. Where is my daddy? We have to go to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Then we all looked at each other shocked. How did she forget us? Then I remembered. "The memory spell. Girls, remember, Everfree said that her memory would be wiped clean. She would only have memories of sometimes after she met Discord. Clearly this is sometime before she and Discord were going to go to the princesses for help."

"What kind of help?" Fluttershy asked. Just after she said that, a cupcake Pinkie Pie was eating turn into a poodle. "Awww. It's a pupcake!" Pinkie shouted. It growled at her and ran off. "Her chaos magic and unicorn magic."

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry." She kept repeating that over and over. "Hang on. She not only has Discord's wings but also his magic?" Rainbow Dash asked clearly frustrated. I nodded. "Yes. That is what she told me earlier before all this happened." I walked over to Everfree. "Hey, Everfree. You don't need to be scared." She looked at me and tilted her head in confusion. "I thought there was only the three princesses." I shook my head. "There are four princesses now. I am Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship."

"Ok. Does my daddy know that I'm here?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes. But not in a way he may think."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter away!**

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I never knew that there was a fourth alicorn princess. I wonder what she is the princess of. Princess Twilight is really nice. Her friends seem really nice too. Especially her dragon. He is so cool. I have met some dragons before but not one like him. I wonder where my father is. He must be back home. I have been in my own room for a while now I wonder when they will need me.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

My friends and I were in the throne room discussing what we were going to do about our problem or problems.

"What are we going to do now? Everfree is a filly now and Darkmoon is still out there." Rainbow Dash said. "I don't know. Everfree's magic is now uncontrollable since she had unicorn magic and chaos magic. We can ask Discord."

"Ask me what?" We all turned around and saw Discord flying around the chandelier. "Well, Everfree may have lost her memory and turned into a filly due to a magic spell from Darkmoon. Heh heh." Discord disappear for a minute and then came back after a few minutes. "Sorry, needed to cause some chaos somewhere. Now, let me get this straight, Everfree not only lost her memory but is now a filly." He said calmly. We all nodded.

I couldn't tell if Discord was angry or happy. I was just scared of what he was going to do.

"Father! You're back!" We heard a small voice say. We turned around to see Everfree flying to Discord and gave him a big hug. At first, he looked uncomfortable but then he gave her a big hug too. "Everfree, I did come back. How are you?"

"I am great! But I never knew that there was another princess. I thought there was only three."

"No. Princess Twilight is the princess of friendship."

"Princess of Friendship. Oh, like the elements of harmony friendship?" She asked me. "Yes, each of my friends here represent an element of harmony. I represent magic, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Rarity is generosity, Applejack is honesty, Fluttershy is kindness, and Pinkie Pie is laughter. Starlight here is my student and Spike is my faithful assistant." I explained. "Cool! So, dad, when are we going to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, remember?"

"Yes and we will. I just have some questions for you. Does the name Darkmoon sound familiar?"

"Umm. Oh, yeah! He is the unicorn that lives in the Everfree Forest. I accidently used my chaos magic on his cloak and he was about to curse me but you got me out just in time." She said innocently. So Everfree thought she was saved but I wonder… "Hey Everfree, do you know what town we are in?" I asked her. "Ummm, Canterlout? I think we are in Canterlout though I imagined more Unicorns here." That confirmed my theory. Everfree didn't know about Ponyville.

"Father, what about my magic? I still can't control it." Discord grimaced. He must have remember that Everfree told him that she couldn't control her magic at this age. "Yes, I know sweetheart but Princess Twilight can help. She is great at magic."

"Cool! Thanks Princess!" She said excitedly. Everfree is so cute at this age. I can't believe that her grandparents didn't care for her. She is so nice and so adorable.

"But father, what about Darkmoon? I have to help him. He is really Starswirl the bearded and he needs my help."

We all looked at her surprised. How did Everfree know that Darkmoon was really Starswirl? Maybe she used a spell so not all of her memories were lost and maybe Everfree can help us stop Darkmoon.

I got down to Everfree's level to talk to her. "Everfree, did Starswirl give you a spell to save him?" She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I don't remember when though. I just know that it needs me and another princess to help him. He needs very powerful magic to stop the dark magic inside of him."

"Did he request anything else?"

"Umm, no, the elements of harmony will not work. They will just make him stronger and it will be even harder to change him back to Darkmoon." I nodded in understanding. "Okay, that information is very helpful. Thank you, Everfree." I said.

"You're welcome, Princess Twilight. When do we start lessons with controlling my chaos and unicorn magic?"

"We are going to start after we defeat Darkmoon. But I need your help to do the spell." Then to my surprise Everfree shook her head. "What?! Why not?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Rainbow!"

"Everfree, why can't you help?" I asked once everypony calmed down. "I can't control my magic. I will mess up if I try to help. I want to help but if I do my magic will fail me." We all looked at each other in sadness. Everfree wanted to help but she was afraid that her magic would fail her and she would make everypony mad at her. It makes sense. When she told me of her past, her magic always seemed to get her in trouble so of course she is afraid to use her magic.

After a few minutes, I thought of an idea. "Everfree, you don't have to be afraid to use your magic. Many unicorns your age have trouble controlling their magic besides I will be there to help you. Okay?"

She looked at me unsure. "Do you promise? Like really promise?" She asked me. "I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I said.

"Trust me, when I said this Everfree, no pony breaks a pinkie promise." Pinkie Pie said. After a few minutes, she nodded. "Okay, so are we going to practice the spell, Princess Twilight?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yes, and my faithful student Starlight is going to help us." I told her.

"Cool. The more powerful unicorns we have the better. Starswirl said so."

Then me, Everfree, and Starlight headed towards the library to practice the spell.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I still can't believe Everfree is now a filly. We were starting to become really good friends and now she doesn't even remember us. I was walking around the castle when I saw Everfree leaving the library. "You're Spike, right?" She asked me. "Yeah, I am Twilight's faithful assistant."

"I know but when I saw you I felt like I already met you before. I know it sounds strange and a little weird but I feel like you and I are already friends." I smiled then I remembered how Everfree remembered Starswirl giving her the spell so maybe she didn't want our friendship to be forgotten. "I don't think it sounds strange at all."

"I guess it's weird to me since I never really had friends before." Everfree said sadly. "Well, now you do! I will be your friends and I am sure my friends will be your friends too!" She smiled happily. "Thanks Spike. I should get back to Starlight and Princess Twilight. I just needed a breather from learning this spell. Bye, Spike." Then she went back into the library. I smiled. 'Maybe now we can stop Darkmoon and Everfree can have the happy childhood she always wanted.'

 **(Darkmoon's POV)**

So, it seems that Starswirl isn't related to me. He is me. But I have no worries, Everfree is now a filly with uncontrollable magic and she will be too timid to get help. I will so be free from this wretched forest and finally rule all of Equestria. MUA HAHAHAHA!

 **Thanks for reading. See y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long update. Had some writer's block. Here we go, final chapter.**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

It has been a whole week since Everfree has been turned into a filly. While it has been weird for all of us, I think it was actually a good thing. I remember Everfree telling me that she had a very unhappy childhood. No friends, her grandparents gave her extremely strict rules, and with uncontrollable magic and a Pegasus wing and a bat wing, her life was pretty hard. Now she can have the happy childhood that she always wanted.

Starlight, Everfree, and I having finally perfected the spell to save Starswirl the Bearded. I can't wait to save him. 'Maybe he will sign all of my books about him and his spells.' I thought to myself excitedly. I then shook my head. Now is now the time for that. We need to stop Darkmoon before he takes over Equestria.

The three of us left the library late at night and Starlight and I could tell Everfree was tired. I guess that should surprise me. Now that she is much younger then she was when we first met her, she needs sleep just like any pony her age. "Everfree, what don't I take you to a room so you can sleep?" She nodded tiredly. I used my magic to lift her up and take her to a room and Starlight went off to hers.

I walked into an empty room for future guests I may have. I laid her down in the bed, covered her with the blanket and left the room quietly. 'By this time tomorrow or in a few days, we can finally defeat Darkmoon and save Equestria.' I thought to myself then I went to my room and went to sleep.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I was sleeping in my bed and I woke up feeling hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some gems to eat. When I finished eating, I started to walk back to my room when all of a sudden, I started to hear whimpering. I followed the sound and once I found it I immediately grew worried. It was Everfree. She was having a nightmare and by the looks of it a bad one. I know that Princess Luna deals with this as well but I knew that I need to help her as well. So, I ran back to my room, grabbed my bed, and came back to comfort Everfree.

"Everfree, don't be scared. It's just a nightmare." I told her. "Darkmoon took my father away from me. The princesses took my father away from me." I heard her say in her sleep. 'She must be experiencing one of her past memories when she lost Discord. "Everfree, Discord will be here tomorrow I guarantee it." I told her. Then she went back to a peaceful sleep. I sighed in relief. Nightmares are never fun, no matter how old you are. I set up my bed and fell asleep in the room with Everfree.

 _The next morning_

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I woke up feeling refreshed after a week of preparing the spell but I noticed that Spike wasn't in my room. "Spike?" I asked out loud. I walked around the castle to find him and I found him sleeping in the room I put Everfree in. 'Spike must have wanted to be near his friend.' I thought to myself. I smiled at the sight of it. Spike really is a good friend to Everfree. I saw Everfree stir. 'She must be waking up.' I thought to myself. She woke up and stretched her wings and her legs and got out of the bed. After she got out of the bed, Spike woke up. "Morning Spike. Morning Everfree." I told them as I walked into the room. "Morning Princess Twilight. Spike, why were you sleeping in my room?" Everfree asked.

"You were having a nightmare in the middle of the night. So, I stayed in here in case you had another one." Spike told her. "Oh, thanks Spike. Princess Twilight, are we going to defeat Darkmoon today?" Everfree asked me. "I hope so. Come on, you two, let's get breakfast."

 _After Breakfast_

"Sorry about the mess, Princess Twilight." Everfree told me while we were all cleaning the dining room. Everfree accidently used her magic on our breakfast. "It's all right, Everfree. You have two different types of magic and the both of them are hard to control at that age." I told her. Everfree is such a sweet little filly. How could any pony hate her or be mean to her? She is just so cute. After an hour or so, we finally got the dining room all cleaned up. We went into the main hall with Starlight and my other friends to discuss our plan to defeat Darkmoon.

 **(Everfree's POV)**

I was really scared walking into the forest. I heard Princess Twilight and her friends call this the Everfree Forest. Why would they name a forest after me? I shook my head. I need to focus. kept walking into the forest for what felt like hours till I felt some kind of dark power around me.

"Well, well, well. Seems the young halfling has decided to face her mentor." I heard a familiar voice say. "You are not my mentor! Princess Twilight is! Come out and fight me!" I shouted. Then a dark figure came out and he was so scary. His entire body was black and he had a blood red horn with blood red eyes. His mane was a scary pale white. Overall, I found him very terrifying. "Darkmoon, I am here to stop you." I told him fighting so hard to not cry and run away. He laughed evilly. "You?! You are just a child with magic that she has no idea how to control. Unicorn magic and chaos magic both are a horrid combination in a child like you. No wonder you mother died. She couldn't handle you and nor can your father." He told me. I don't know why but something snapped inside me. I was so angry the moment he said. "NO PONY! AND I MEAN NO PONY CAN TALK BAD ABOUT MY MOTHER OR MY FATHER!" I shouted angrily. I could feel my magic growing inside of me then everything went blank.

 **(Spike's POV)**

Luckily, Twilight and Starlight knew an invisibility spell so we could follow Everfree from behind to keep watch. I wanted to be right by Everfree but we needed Everfree to go alone because she needed to face Darkmoon herself. At least, that was one part of Twilight's plan. We were all watching behind some trees as Everfree faced against Darkmoon. All of a sudden, Everfree started to glow and float upwards. I could feel the anger growing from her. "What's going on?" I asked Twilight. "I don't know. But we might have to improvise our plan." Twilight told me. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and everything in the Everfree Forest changed. The trees were no lollipops, the rocks were gumdrops, and the rivers were chocolate milk. 'What is going on?' I thought to myself.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I knew that I couldn't tell the others but this was all a part of our plan to stop Darkmoon.

 _Back in the Library_

 _Starlight, Everfree and I were practicing the spell to defeat Darkmoon. "Princess Twilight, I found this letter in my mane. It says it's for you." Everfree told me while handing me the letter._

 ** _Dear Princess Twilight,_**

 ** _If you are reading this, then Darkmoons spell has been completed and I have turned into a young filly and have lost my memory. Please, once we make our plan to stop Darkmoon send me by myself. I know you might think that this is a bad idea but trust me I need to be alone. You and your friends can be invisible but don't help me until chaos has spread across the forest. When I was young, before I met Discord, whenever I got angry my chaos and unicorn magic would go haywire._**

 ** _That is what we need for a distraction to stop Darkmoon. It's the only way to stop him and change him back to Starswirl. Even if we change him back to Starswirl, I will not go back to my normal self. Don't worry. I am okay with that. I can gain new memories of a better and happy childhood. The one I always wanted. Please keep this to yourself. This is the only way that the plan will work._**

 ** _Sincerely,  
Everfree_**

I still couldn't believe that Everfree was okay with staying a filly and growing up again but if that is what she wants then that is what she wants. "All right, everypony, get in position." I told them. They all nodded and got into position. Starlight was by my side and we were ready to cast the spell.

"You are just like you father. Spreading chaos all around Equestria. You will never be able to control your magic!" He shouted at Everfree. "You're wrong! My father only spread chaos because he wanted to save me from you. I read his history. I may not know what happened to me but I know my daddy. He did what he did to save me. Now Twilight!" She shouted. That was our cue. Starlight and I turned off the invisibility spell and my friends and I activated our rainbow magic and Starlight and I used the spell to use against Darkmoon. Everfree calmed down and everything went back to normal.

The rainbow magic and spell combined was powerful. Luckily, Darkmoon couldn't absorb this. "What is happening? Why can't I absorb this magic?" He shouted frustrated. "Years ago, you as Starswirl the Bearded gave me a spell that could be used to defeat you once you turned into Darkmoon. I may not remember when this was but I know that you gave it to me and you said that no matter how powerful you were once this combined with the magic from the Elements of Harmony, you would never be able to beat it." Everfree told him. We all could see him fight to keep Starswirl from gaining control again.

"Please, Starswirl. I know you can win the battle. You have help save Equestria so many times, created many spells still used by unicorns today, you have so much for Equestria and I know that you can fight the darkness inside you."

"I-I…ca-can…d-do…th-this." We all heard a voice say. Everypony looked at each other as we heard this voice struggle to talk. "Was that…"

"Starswirl the Bearded." Everfree breathed out. "I refuse to lose. I am Darkmoon. I am the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. No pony can stop me. Nothing can stop me." Darkmoon shouted with his voice combined with Starswirl the Bearded.

"You're wrong, Darkmoon. This spell was created to not only make the Elements of Harmony more powerful and to stop you." Everfree told him. "Everfree is right. Not only can the magic of friendship stop you but also Star swirl's willpower!" I told him.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted then there was a very bright white light just like when we defeated Nightmare Moon. When it disappeared, we were all surprised at what we saw.

 **Till next time…**

 **JK**

All of us, still in our rainbow forms, walked up to where Darkmoon was standing but he was gone. "Where is Starswirl? Where is Darkmoon?" were questions all of us were asking each other. Starswirl should have been cured, so where is he?

"I am right here, Princess Twilight Sparkle." We all turned around to see Starswirl the Bearded but he was see through. Starswirl the Bearded! I can't believe I am finally meeting him. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Thank you everypony for saving me. But alas I do not belong here anymore. My time has passed years ago and now that the evil has been dispelled from me. I can finally rest."

"But where is your body?" Starlight asked him. "Gone. The magic put it where I wanted to be put to rest that is what the spell was supposed to do. Everfree, I am glad to see you are well. I am so sorry for all the misery I have caused you and Discord. That was something neither of you should have gone through. I am glad that now you can have the happy childhood you always wanted. I must go now. I do not belong on this plane anymore. Again, thank you elements of harmony. Keep Everfree safe and Spike, thank you for watching out for her."

"Anytime, Starswirl. But what about Discord's memories of Everfree." Spike asked him. Starswirl laughed a little. "Don't worry. Now that Darkmoon is gone forever, Discord should get his memories back and remember Everpine and Everfree. Now I must depart. I bid you all farewell." And with that Starswirl left.

"Princess Twilight, will we ever see Starswirl again?" Everfree asked me. I shook my head. "No, but don't worry. Where he went, I know that he will be much happier." Everfree nodded in understanding. "Ok, I would like to go back to the castle now. I would like to see my daddy." We all nodded and left the Everfree forest.

 _Twilight's Castle_

We arrived back at my castle and after 30 minutes Discord appeared and told us he remembered everything. Everfree's mother, Everfree, and so much more. He and Everfree went back to his home so they could have some much-needed father daughter time. I am glad we helped her find friends and get her father back.

 _Two years later_

 **(Spike's POV)**

It has two years since we stopped Darkmoon and Everfree lives with me, Twilight, and Starlight in the castle. Everfree has been doing awesome learning how to control her magic and she has so many new friends at school. Almost every day, Everfree and I hang out, we read comics, talk about our day, and just do normal things that best friends do. Everfree will never get her memory back but I can just tell that Everfree will grow up to be the happy pony that she always wanted to be.

 **The end. Thank you to all of those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story. I enjoyed doing it and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to check out some of my other stories. Bye.**


End file.
